La chambre froide du plaisir
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour Le mot du mois - Août - Enfermement. Enfermés dans une chambre froide, Edward et Bella n'auront qu'une solution pour survivre en attendant que quelqu'un vienne les sortir de là : se réchauffer mutuellement !
1. OS PDV Bella

**Le mot du mois**

Août 2010 - Enfermement

_La chambre froide du plaisir_

Hussy Apple

Bella et Edward

**M – Romance**

* * *

_**La chambre froide du plaisir**_

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous Bella ? » Me demanda Alice, ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais absolument pas suivi la conversation trop occupée à broyer du noir dû à ma rupture récente et douloureuse. Que plus jamais on ne parlât d'homme et de sentiments dans la même phrase ! Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, c'est bien connu ! _Putain de Jacob à la con ! Putain d'Alice et ses idées de sortir !_ Si seulement j'avais pu rester chez moi, seule dans mon lit enfermée dans ma chambre complètement plongée dans le noir… J'aurais pu déprimer sans avoir à me cacher pour faire plaisir à mes amis… Peut-être que Jacob n'en valait pas la peine mais c'était bien le seul à qui je tenais…

Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais pu faire et ne pas faire pour qu'il en vînt à me quitter comme ça… sur un simple '_Bella, je te quitte et ne cherche pas à reprendre contact avec moi_.' Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé ? À l'époque des premiers flirts du lycée nous étions comme des inséparables lorsque nous pouvions nous voir… Et aujourd'hui, plus rien… Toutes ces belles années s'étaient volatilisées dans le néant ne me laissant plus que des souvenirs douloureux de notre amour définitivement mort… Certes nous avions eu des moments difficiles et des écarts chacun de notre côté mais c'était habituel chez les couples, non ?

Je soufflai, résolue… Si nous nous aimions _vraiment_ et j'insistais sur le _vraiment_, notre couple aurait survécu à ces erreurs. Or ce n'était définitivement pas le cas !

J'avalai le fond restant de ma bouteille de bière d'un cul sec et pris mon sac avec empressement.

« Je dois aller travailler ! » Fis-je en me levant.

« Premièrement Bella, je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe à cause de ce chien de Jacob mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre à mes questions et tirer la gueule toute la journée ! Secondement, tu as une semaine de vacances alors ton excuse bidon n'est pas valable ! Je sais très bien que tu vas aller te remettre au lit mais ça n'arrangera rien ! » Me sermonna Alice d'un ton autoritaire.

Son petit ami Jasper approuva, suivi de mon frère Emmett. Sa nouvelle de garce de petite copine blonde à rajouts ne fit aucun commentaire_. _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais la détester ! Peut-être était-ce simplement de la jalousie envers elle pour son incroyable beauté et sa perfection sous tous les points… Quand on ne ressemble à rien avec son mètre soixante-trois et ses cinquante-cinq kilos, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux chocolat et son teint cadavérique d'albinos on a plutôt raison d'envier une fille qui s'appelle Rosalie, grande, mince, blonde avec forte poitrine et dotée d'un sex-appeal hors norme ! Tout le monde l'adore et elle adore tout le monde, moi exceptée !

« Ok… » Fis-je en me rasseyant. « Si vous voulez avoir ma tête de déprimée toute la journée c'est votre choix ! Simplement, n'allez pas me le reprocher ensuite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller mieux en sortant dehors ! Je veux rester cloîtrée dans ma chambre de dix mètres carré qui put le chacal à cause d'une fille pathétique comme moi qui moisit d'heure en heure sous les couettes de son lit ! »

Je m'enfonçai dans le fond de ma chaise tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Personne ne fit de commentaire à part Rosalie avec son '_pathétique_' exaspéré. Je lui lançai un regard noir en pensant à quel point c'était une salope avec moi ! Alice décida qu'il valait mieux calmer la situation en me proposant de faire du shopping. Même si je détestais ça, j'acceptai avec hâte. Si ça pouvait m'éviter de rester dans la même pièce avec cette blonde, j'étais preneuse ! Et puis je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen de m'enfuir une fois dans les boutiques !

Je pris mon sac et partis avec Alice vers le centre commercial le plus proche. Le trajet se fit en silence et nous entrâmes dans une boutique de sous-vêtements d'une grande renommée. Il y avait de tout : des culottes et soutiens-gorges les plus basiques jusqu'au bout de tissu provocateur ne couvrant pratiquement rien de notre corps. Alice insista pour me faire essayer des ensembles osés. J'étais rouge de honte lorsqu'une vendeuse était venue me voir pour me conseiller d'autres ensembles alors que je ne portais un body transparent. Elle me conseilla un soutien-gorge et un string horrible et repartit rapidement sous la réplique suivante d'Alice :

« Merci mais je suis styliste ! Vous pouvez me laisser faire mon travail ? »

Effectivement, Alice avait sa propre boutique en plein centre ville de Seattle, là où nous habitions. Et ses affaires étaient plutôt fructueuses ! En deux ans, son prêt bancaire avait été remboursé à moitié ! J'étais certaine qu'elle aurait pu le rembourser intégralement si elle ne s'offrait pas des extras… Comme par exemple cette Porsche jaune canari dans laquelle elle se promenait partout… Là encore, elle avait fait un emprunt à la banque pour se l'offrir. Le mieux dans tout ça était qu'Alice avait réussi dans la mode sans jamais avoir étudié à l'université !

Elle me fit essayer un corset bleu nuit assorti à un string et à un porte-jarretelles. Et comme je venais d'avoir le coup de foudre pour ces pièces de lingerie je pris également une nuisette transparente et un peignoir de soie. Je dépensai sans compter cette fois-ci. Mon cadeau de rupture dirons-nous… Ma meilleure amie insista pour m'offrir le tout qui valait plus de mille dollars. J'essayai de me souvenir à quand remonter ma dernière folie dépensière de ce genre, en vain…

Nous sortîmes de la boutique avec chacune un sac à la main. Trop concentrée sur mes propres achats, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle aussi en avait faits. Elle m'emmena ensuite dans une boutique chic où elle acheta deux sublimes robes de cocktail. Les deux étaient basées sur le même modèle. C'était des robes bustiers avec un nœud dans le dos au niveau de la taille puis sous le tissu du bas, il y avait un jupon en tulle pour donner du volume. La première était rouge et noire, la seconde était rose nacré et blanche.

Nous finîmes nos achats dans un magasin branché pour des tenues de tous les jours en passant par divers styles. Alice me fit acheter plusieurs jeans, une jupe, une robe légère et plusieurs hauts tels que des pulls et des tee-shirts en passant par le petit top pour sortir en boîte… Elle aussi fit chauffer sa carte de crédit, peut-être trois plus que moi si ce n'était plus !

Alors que je pensais que nous allions rentrer, Alice partit dans la direction opposée à celle où sa voiture était stationnée.

« Alice ? » L'appelai-je pour avoir des explications.

« Ma pauvre Bella… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas échapper au magasin de chaussures et aux produits de cosmétique ? Avec d'aussi beaux vêtements, il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un visage mal mis en valeur ! Sans parler que je t'emmène chez le coiffeur juste après ! » Fit-elle enthousiaste.

« QUOI ? » M'écriai-je en plein milieu de l'allée commerciale. Je dus crier un peu trop fort car tout le monde nous dévisagea en l'espace de deux secondes avant de retourner à leurs préoccupations.

« Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies accepté mon invitation shopping et que tu ne t'es pas plainte une seule fois sans parler du fait que tu as laissé ta folie prendre le dessus et que tu as acheté l'équivalence de quatre sacs ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton suppliant accompagnée de sa moue irrésistible. Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quelque chose avec cet air de chat potté ?

« Ok… Je vais faire un dernier effort. Mais sache que ça ne sera pas souvent comme ça ! » L'avertis-je afin d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu.

« Bien sûr ! » Cria-t-elle de joie tout en m'enlaçant avec ses nombreux paquets en main. « Tu devrais te faire larguer plus souvent pour qu'on puisse faire des vraies séances shopping ! »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis morte de rire ! » Répondis-je sur un ton ironique. « Et si on allait déposer nos paquets dans la voiture avant de finir nos courses ? »

« Pas de problème ! » Fit-elle en me relâchant et en m'entraînant avec entrain jusqu'à sa voiture de sport. Son coffre était minuscule mais nous réussîmes quand même à tout mettre dedans. Ce fut dans la même vitalité qu'elle me traîna jusqu'à la boutique de chaussures. Alice acheta des escarpins argentés et une autre paire de chaussures casse gueule de couleur bleu nuit assorties à mes sous-vêtements. Comme elles n'étaient pas à la pointure d'Alice je compris qu'elle allait me les offrir de force… Je m'offris une nouvelle paire de converses, les basses noires. Rien de plus basique… Nous passâmes dans un magasin de sacs où Alice me dénicha une besace noire dont je tombai immédiatement amoureuse. Après tous mes achats, je n'étais pas à une folie près ! Je décidai donc de passer à la caisse pour me l'offrir. Et puis vint le magasin de cosmétique. Alice prit un panier qu'elle remplit presque à ras bord !

« J'espère que tout n'est pas pour moi ? » Demandai-je avec crainte.

« Si, mais ne t'en fais pas ! C'est moi qui règle tout ! »

« Alice… » Tentai-je de la raisonner.

« Non Bella ! Ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois-ci ! Tout d'abord parce que si tu ne tiens pas à finir seule pour le restant de tes jours tu ferais mieux de ne pas me contredire et de te laisser faire. Ensuite, nous sortons ce soir ! Si tu nous avais écoutés lorsque nous parlions au café, tu aurais su que ce soir nous sortons dans une nouvelle boîte en vogue ! C'est un ami d'Emmett et de Jazz qui l'a ouverte récemment. Nous avons des passes VIP ! Allez ! Je te dépose chez le coiffeur ! »

Une heure plus tard, je sortis de son fameux coiffeur qui faisait également un excellent institut de soins ! J'eus le droit à une manucure, une pédicure et un soin du visage relaxant. Je ressortis toute belle du salon. Mes cheveux avaient été profondément nourris et étaient désormais resplendissants de beauté ! Je les avais faits couper légèrement et sécher naturellement. J'avais de magnifiques anglaises formées sur les pointes. Et mes vingt ongles avaient été vernis de noir pour me donner du style d'après Alice…

Nous rentrâmes chez moi. C'était une maison située près de l'un des hôpitaux de la ville. Avec moi en tant que Miss Catastrophe, il fallait se préparer au pire ! Je passai par le petit coin avant de rejoindre Alice dans la salle de bains privée de ma chambre. Elle me maquilla légèrement mettant mon regard chocolaté en valeur en mettant un trait d'eye-liner noir et du mascara. Elle me montra la technique pour que je puisse la reproduire plus tard.

Prêt d'une heure plus tard et la technique acquise aussi bien en théorie qu'en pratique, Alice se prépara à son tour. Elle mit plus d'une heure durant laquelle je lavai manuellement mes nouveaux sous-vêtements et les séchai à l'air libre avec mon ventilateur devant. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle était magnifique !

« Tu n'es pas encore habillée ! » Cria-t-elle en constatant ma tenue. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! » Elle alla chercher dans les paquets et y prit un slim noir. « Enfile tes nouveaux sous-vêts ! » M'ordonna-t-elle en me lançant le corset et le string.

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler et quand j'en ressortis, Alice était en train de transférer le contenu de mon sac à main dans mon nouveau. Elle avait déposé mes affaires sur mon lit. J'enfilai le slim puis un top bleu nuit très décolleté sans pour autant être vulgaire. Je mis une veste en cuir et les talons bleus. Alice me tendit mon nouveau sac que je passai par-dessus ma tête.

« C'est parti ! » Sautilla-t-elle jusqu'à la porte. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant un club dont la file d'attente était vraiment très, très longue ! Un club en vogue ? C'était encore un euphémisme ! Jasper, mon frère et sa copine vinrent nous rejoindre.

« Waouh ! » Fit Emmett en s'arrêtant de marcher et en ouvrant grand la bouche de stupéfaction. « Bah dis donc sœurette ! Tu es très… _sexy_ ! Je te préviens, il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'un homme vienne t'aborder ce soir ou je le castre ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les grands frères protecteurs, j'ai vingt-trois ans maintenant ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Et je compte bien ne pas finir seule ce soir ! J'ai envie de profiter de la vie ! »

Tout le monde me regarda d'un air choqué, en particulier mon frère.

« Bon allez ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais me trouver une proie ! On rentre ! » Je commençai à marcher en direction de l'entrée mais personne ne me suivit, encore sous le choc de mon attitude. « Bah quoi ? Vous ne voulez plus venir ? »

« Les mecs qui t'approcheront seront définitivement castrés ! Hors de question que tu sois une sorte de femme à hommes ! » Se mit en colère Emmett avant de nous mener près du videur de la boîte. Il lui tendit des cartons, nous donna un collier qu'on dut mettre devant lui puis il nous laissa entrer. L'intérieur était vraiment très spécial et… presque indescriptible si ce n'est pas couleur rouge sang. Un homme vint vers nous et nous conduisit sur une sorte de balcon plus calme qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la piste de danse et sur le bar. Il prit nos commandes avant de revenir avec un plateau et un autre homme. Vraiment très beau. Non c'est faux… Magnifique ! Et c'est un euphémisme de dire ça ! Cet homme est _orgasmique_ !

Il portait un tee-shirt blanc saillant parfaitement ses muscles… _Mon dieu !_ Cet homme avait un de ces torses ! Je me tortillai sur la banquette pour apaiser vainement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et mon centre… De son seul regard émeraude, il était capable d'envoyer un tsunami dans mon string… _Putain d'homme à la con !_ Comment était-ce possible de faire autant d'effet sur une femme ?

Durant ma contemplation de cet être d'une beauté surhumaine, j'en avais totalement oublié Jacob ! Je me mis en tête de finir ma soirée avec lui coûte que coûte ! Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas très correct mais bon… Une occasion pareille, ça ne se rate pas !

Une femme blonde et pulpeuse passa à côté de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la regarda passer d'un air indifférent et je m'enfonçai aussitôt dans le fond de la banquette moelleuse, totalement déçue et découragée. Si une blonde aussi canon ne lui faisait pas d'effet, c'est qu'il était forcément gay ! Je soufflai. Ce n'était pas cette nuit que j'allais avoir un bel Apollon dans mon lit…

Emmett se leva lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à notre niveau. Il s'avança vers le dieu vivant et le salua avec son salut spécial _tape-m'en cinq_… Un salut typiquement masculin… Jasper le salua également d'une poignée de main plus traditionnelle. Pourtant ça n'empêchait pas de montrer à quel point ils avaient l'air proches. Rosalie se leva à son tour et lui fit la bise. Quant à Alice, elle lui sauta au cou. Les deux se mirent à rire puis quand ils se séparèrent, l'homme posa son intense regard sur moi. Il me sourit de la façon la plus sexy qu'il soit… _Bon sang !_ Ses lèvres étaient un véritable appel à la tentation ! Il s'approcha lentement de moi tel un prédateur en chasse.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule à être encore assise et me levai d'un bond pour lui faire la bise. Nos poitrines se touchèrent et un frisson naquit de toutes parts de mon corps. Il posa l'une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre sur mon bras. On s'écarta l'un de l'autre et nous contemplâmes dans les yeux. Je pouvais lire de la surprise dans ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette intensité électrique que j'avais ressentie et qu'il en avait eu également de son côté.

« Je suis Edward Cullen… » Commença-t-il sur un ténor sexy.

« Le propriétaire de cet endroit superbe ! » Finis-je à sa place. « Moi, c'est Bella... »

« Ma petite sœur ! » Intervint Emmett en nous séparant et en emprisonnant mon cou dans le creux de son coude. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de retourner des années en arrière lorsque nous avions tous deux des appareils dentaires et des boutons d'acné sur le visage ? Il me prenait souvent ainsi pour frotter son poing sur le sommet de mon crâne pour me taquiner et me faire mal par la même occasion !

« Emmett ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Lâche-moi ! » Me plaignis-je sous les rires amusés des autres. Lorsqu'il me lâcha enfin, je me lissai mes cheveux et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Pauvre petite Bella… »

« C'est ça ! » Marmonnai-je. Je partis en direction de la salle principale où se trouvaient la piste de danse et le bar.

« Ne sois pas fâchée sœurette ! »

En signe de réponse, je me retournai et lui tirai la langue de manière infantile avant de reprendre mon chemin.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire, presque paternel.

« Draguer et oublier ma peine de cœur ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmenée ici, non ? » Lui répondis-je en continuant de marcher. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, fonçant dans les escaliers. En bas, il faisait plus chaud dû au monde qu'il y avait et l'ambiance était plus… excitée également. La plupart des couples dansaient de façon provocante et sensuelle sur une musique assez osée… Cette atmosphère forte en phéromones me donnerait peut-être des avantages ce soir… Je rejoignis tant bien que mal le bar en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule et commandait un shooter au barman.

« Bella Swan ? » Fit-il étonné. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en étudiant ses traits que j'avais peut-être déjà vus quelque part… Blond, yeux bleus… _Oh putain !_

« Mike Newton ? » M'exclamai-je plus que surprise d'autant plus qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal maintenant ! Il avait énormément pris en muscles, ses traits de poupons avaient laissés place à des traits virils… Rien à voir avec l'adolescent que j'avais connu quelques années plus tôt au lycée de Forks et que j'éconduisais constamment. « Ça fait un baille ! Waouh ! Dis donc ! Quel corps ! »

« Et oui tu as vu ça ? Je fais du sport intensif tous les matins dans la salle de sport privée du club. »

« Oh ! Il y a un club de sport ici ? »

« Uniquement pour les employés… Sinon, les amours comment ça va ? »

« Heu… Je suis célibataire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et toi, comment ça se passe ? »

« Idem ! Je profite de la vie… » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je lui souris. Il se fit reprendre à l'ordre par un de ses collèges. « Donc un shooter pour la belle ! Lequel veux-tu ? »

« Ta spécialité ! » Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Aucun problème ! Je te fais ça tout de suite ! » Il ne mit pas longtemps à me donner ce que je voulais. Un petit verre était présenté devant moi. Le liquide contenu dans celui-ci était bleu et cramoisi. Sans réfléchir je le vidai d'une seule traite ignorant son goût. Je secouai la tête en reposant mon verre sur le zinc.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Le porn star ! » Fit-il avec une moue sournoise. Je ris pour je ne sais quelle raison et en commandai un autre. Mike partit servir d'autres clients tandis que je me retournai, le dos appuyé contre le bar. Je relevai la tête et vis Edward et Emmett me regarder par le balcon où nous étions installés. Je levai mon verre en leur direction et bus cul-sec mon shoot d'alcool. Je posai mon verre sur le bar avant de partir sur la piste de danse. À peine l'avais-je rejointe qu'un homme était déjà positionné derrière moi en train de me faire danser.

« Bonsoir jolie demoiselle, je m'appelle Riley… M'accorderiez-vous le plaisir de danser avec moi ? » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille et en me mordant le lobe. Je gémis un peu et me retournai vers lui, me collant davantage à son corps très, _très_ avantageux.

« N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons _Riley_ ? » Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. « Au fait, je suis Bella… »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. » Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mes fesses. En temps normal, je n'étais pas une fille facile qui couche à tout vent et qui est du genre allumeuse et provocatrice, pas dans le genre sainte-ni-touche non plus mais j'avais envie de changer… Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Jacob Black ! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui…

Je me figeai sous le regard inquiet de mon cavalier. À dix mètres de moi, _il_ se trouvait là avec Leah Clearwater !

« Désolée, tu viens de me marcher sur le pied et je déteste ça ! » Prétextai-je pour laisser ce Riley en plan, seul au milieu de la piste. Je n'eus le temps que de faire la moitié de la distance nous séparant, avant que les deux ne s'embrassent à pleine bouche ! _Dégueulasse ! À gerber !_ Comment après moi, pouvait-il être avec une fille telle qu'elle ? Cette fille avait sûrement plus mauvais caractère que Rosalie, la reine des garces avec moi ! Leur baiser était tellement passionné et chaud que je pouvais apercevoir que Jacob se frottait contre le bassin de sa catin. Pathétique d'avoir une érection avec une fille comme ça ! Leah mit fin à leur baiser et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena en direction des toilettes. Je sortis mon portable et commençai à les filmer. Ils jetèrent des regards un peu partout autour d'eux pour vérifier que personnes ne les regardaient avant d'enter dans les WC femmes. J'attendis deux minutes avant d'entrer à mon tour. Je mis la sensibilité du son au maximum afin d'être certaine que même loin j'enregistrerai leurs gémissements dans mon portable. Discrètement, je m'enfermai dans la cabine adjacente à la seule cabine de fermée. Je baissai la lunette des toilettes et montai dessus avant de mettre mon portable par-dessus la cloison. Jacob était assis sur la lunette rabaissée et Leah le chevauchait. _Laissez-moi vomir ! Et dire que j'avais fait la même chose avec lui un jour ! _Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés étant proches de leur paroxysme, il n'y avait donc aucune chance que je me fasse attraper. Jacob grogna de façon gutturale. Un réflexe qu'il avait toujours eu quand il éjaculait. Leah voulut crier mais Jacob l'embrassa pour étouffer son cri.

« Je t'aime mon amour. » Lui dit-il tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui répondit-elle.

Et c'est reparti pour un baiser ! Elle ne savait pas qu'il était du genre rapide pour récupérer ses forces ? Et aussi dans le genre rapide pour réagir au quart de tour. À peine lui effleurait-on les lèvres et il avait une érection ! Et cette règle était aussi applicable après une bonne séance de sexe ! C'est certainement ça, que je regrettai chez lui… C'était un super bon coup sachant parfaitement quand il fallait faire l'amour avec tendresse et quand il fallait le faire de façon bestiale selon les circonstances…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne les avais pas vus se rhabiller le corps encore tremblant de plaisir et couvert de sueur puant le sexe. Ils devaient certainement afficher cet air niais et satisfait du 'on vient de le faire'. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient totalement inconscients d'avoir été filmés par moi en pleine action…

J'enregistrai la vidéo et descendis du cabinet. Je sortis des toilettes et montai les marches pour rejoindre le balcon VIP… Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, mes amis parurent mécontents. _Tous_ sans exception. Je m'assis comme si de rien n'était. Je regardai ensuite Edward droit dans les yeux. Il affichait une mine… frustrée…

« Ton bar est vraiment nul pour deux raisons ! » Je le vis ouvrir grand la bouche. « Premièrement, on laisse entrer n'importe qui ! Exemple : Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater ! » Tous mes amis répétèrent leurs noms avec le plus grand étonnement. « Secondement, parce que tout le monde peut baiser dans tes toilettes sans se faire prendre ! Vive les vigiles qui sont là pour éviter ce genre d'incident ! » M'exclamai-je ironiquement.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Bafouilla-t-il. « Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

« Je ne suis pas de celle dont le voyeurisme l'a fait tripper mais vu que c'était mon ex et sa nouvelle copine, je n'ai pas su résister ! » Lui dis-je en tendant mon portable avec la vidéo prête à être visionnée. « Je pourrais peut-être mettre ça sur internet et envoyer le lien avec une adresse mail créée exprès… Ou alors je l'envoie à son père ! Ou au mien ! Il comprendra enfin que celui qu'il imaginait comme le beau-fils parfait n'en est rien ! Non mais sérieusement ! Ils s'avouent leurs sentiments amoureux ! Et ça fait quoi… ? Deux semaines qu'il m'a lamentablement plaquée ! Ils devaient déjà avoir une relation pendant qu'on sortait ensemble pour avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et que ça soit réciproque ! Ça me dégoûte ! J'ai été cocue ! »

« Bella… Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire avant de dire plus de conneries… Sérieusement, tu t'es vue quand t'as bu ? » S'amusa Alice. « Et arrête tes projets de vengeance minable ! »

« Ouais t'as raison… »

Edward me rendit mon portable et s'excusa une minute pour parler à un vigile. Il revint vite vers nous. Je pris mon vampire. _(N/A : Nom d'un cocktail !)_ Je retirai la cerise du verre en la prenant par la queue. Je la mis dans ma bouche avant de la ressortir intacte. Manœuvre dans le seul but que rien ne coule sur moi et me salisse. Je bus d'une traite mon cocktail et manger la cerise. Je jetai le noyau dans le verre. Je pris ensuite la queue du fruit que je mis dans ma bouche. Je la ressortis quelques secondes plus tard en ayant fait un nœud avec. _Et oui… Miss Bella est très habile de sa langue… OK… Je suis complètement bourrée là !_

Lorsque je levai les yeux, tout le monde me regardait en silence. Je vis qu'Edward respirait difficilement le regard rivé sur moi de façon… gourmande. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Bah quoi ? » Leur demandai-je d'un ton innocent. Ce fut Alice qui prit la parole au nom de tout le monde.

« Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de te laisser enraciner dans ton lit… Une Bella qui accepte de faire du shopping et d'acheter des vêtements, c'est étrange mais cool… Une Bella saoule qui a trop picolé et qui se dévergonde, c'est carrément flippant ! »

« Merci ! » Ris-je stupidement. Je repris mon sérieux en me sentant soudainement pas très bien… « J'ai un peu chaud là… »

« Moi aussi ! » Déclara Edward. « Et si je pouvais t'accompagner dans un endroit qui permet de se refroidir rapidement, tu accepterais de venir avec moi ? »

« Super ! » Fis-je en me levant précipitamment, sans perdre l'équilibre ou vomir. « C'est par où ? » Lui tendis-je la main. Il la prit et me conduisit dans la salle bondée. Il se dirigea vers le bar et nous fit passer de l'autre côté, là où se trouvaient les barmen. Il y avait une sorte de petite trappe qu'il ouvrit.

« Hey Bella ! Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Mike.

« On va dans la chambre froide quelques minutes. » Répondit Edward à ma place. « Cette demoiselle a un peu trop chaud… »

« Moi j'en aurais bien profité de cette chaleur… » Fit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendus…

« Argh ! C'est dégueulasse ! » M'exclamai-je. « T'es peut-être un plus franc et beau qu'au lycée, mais dans le fond tu n'as pas changé ! Mike, la réponse sera la même qu'à l'époque en plus directe, dans la même franchise que des paroles : je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! On peut descendre ! » Fis-je à l'attention d'Edward. Il ne se fit pas prier pour m'aider à descendre. Il referma la trappe derrière nous et m'emmena devant une porte en acier. Il l'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer. Il rit devant mon air hésitant.

« On pourra ressortir sans problème, ne t'en fais pas ! Le tout est juste que la porte ne se referme pas tant que nous sommes tous les deux à l'intérieur… Tu viens ? »

J'hochai la tête et entrai dans la pièce… Edward se colla contre la porte tandis que j'allai un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas très écologique et économique de laisser se réchauffer la pièce en laissant ouverte la porte, non ? Ma mère me répétait sans cesse de vite refermer la porte du frigo ou du congélo à cause de ça… »

« Tu préfèrerais passer la nuit enfermée ici ? »

« Heu… Non sans façon merci ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre un système de porte pour qu'on puisse l'ouvrir des deux côtés. » Suggérai-je.

« J'y ai pensé… Mais comment ferais-je pour capturer et enfermer mes victimes prisonnières dans mon piège glacé si elle pouvait ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur ? »

« Hummm… Tu es une sorte de serial-killer et tu laisses tes victimes mourir de froid ici avant de les récupérer une fois congelées ? Sympa… et c'est très excitant d'avoir affaires avec un homme dangereux. » Il rit de bon cœur, tout comme moi. Je m'avançai vers lui et mis mes mains sur son torse. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille. « Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'éloigner de toi si je ne veux pas être ta prochaine victime… J'espère que Mike n'est pas ton complice… » Lui soufflai-je sensuellement. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et difficile et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, j'étais plaquée contre une étagère mes lèvres attaquées par celles d'Edward.

Je commençai à gémir et à me frotter à lui de manière urgente. Ce type était incroyablement excitant. J'entrouvris la bouche et il en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Elles se débattirent férocement et avec _beaucoup_, _beaucoup_, _beaucoup_ de désir. Je pouvais sentir son érection par-dessous son jean qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me frottais à lui. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et me fit asseoir sur une étagère. J'enlaçai ses hanches de mes jambes afin d'avoir plus de contact entre nos sexes ne demandant qu'à s'unir l'un à l'autre. Je fourrageai ses cheveux de ma main, ce qui avait le don de le faire gémir, tout comme je gémissais par notre friction intime…

Tous deux hors d'haleine, Edward déplaça ses lèvres dans mon cou afin que l'on puisse respirer de nouveau convenablement. En vain pour ma part, sachant que sa bouche était dans le creux de mon cou à me faire un suçon ou à me mordiller gentiment…

Je fermai les yeux et gémis sous les sensations qui affluaient de tout mon corps… Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, j'ouvris les yeux et vis la porte… _fermée_ !

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » M'exclamai-je en me dégageant de sa prise. « La porte s'est refermée ! On va mourir gelés ici ! » Commençai-je à paniquer en essayant de l'ouvrir. Edward ne dit rien et je me retournai pour voir sa réaction. Il était dos à moi, plié en deux… _Oh merde ! Ne me dîtes pas que dans ma manœuvre je lui ai donné un coup dans les… Ouille !_ Je grimaçai, imaginant bien à quel point cela devait être douloureux pour lui si c'était le cas… Surtout qu'il était en une belle et pleine érection ! Même si ce sont les testicules qui font le plus mal, ça ne doit pas être plus agréable…

« Heu… Edward… Je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Oh Edward… Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

« Heu… Pour l'instant tu ne m'approches plus le temps que ça passe… Tu serais extrêmement gentille… » Dit-il, la voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

« Tu veux peut-être mettre de la glace dessus ? » Lui proposai-je coupable…

« NON ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement. « Je veux dire… Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… » Se reprit-il plus calmement. Il s'allongea sur le sol et plia les jambes.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte ! Je suis trop nulle… Est-ce que… j'ai frappé fort ? »

« Rassure-toi, j'ai connu pire lorsque j'ai plaqué l'une de mes ex. Ç'a été terrible ! Elle avait frappé tellement fort que j'ai failli en mourir et je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai été pris par des nausées et la douleur était telle que je suis resté en apnée trop longtemps. Je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'hôpital. Autant te dire que plus jamais je ne reverrai cette fille de ma vie ! Une vraie folle furieuse ! Les médecins ont dit que j'avais eu de la chance car j'aurais pu être stérile suite à ça, ou que mes testicules auraient pu éclater et j'aurais dû aller au bloc pour me les faire amputer ! Tu te rends compte ? M'enlever les testicules ! » S'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bien que la situation n'était vraiment pas drôle… Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et me blottis dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Dit-il plus tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je parlais pour ce que je viens de te faire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va déjà mieux ! Dans quelques minutes je n'aurais plus du tout mal ! C'est un millième de ce que j'ai pu ressentir par rapport à mon dernier coup presque fatal… »

« Tu n'as gardé aucune séquelle ? »

« Si… Je suis allergique aux blondes et plus particulièrement quand elles s'appellent Tanya, Irina ou Kate Denali… Tout ce qui touche à ses filles me révulse totalement ! D'ailleurs l'une de leurs meilleures amies est passée tout à l'heure dans notre loge. Elle a essayé de me faire du gringue… Totalement dégoûtant ! »

« Alors tu n'es pas gay ? » Demandai-je pleine d'espoir. En réponse, il partit dans un fou rire qui dura quelques minutes.

« Désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. « Mais… où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Bah quand tu as repoussé la blonde en haut… J'ai pensé que si une aussi belle femme ne te faisait rien, c'est que tu devais t'intéresser aux hommes… » Avouai-je honteuse.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais eu une telle érection en ta présence si j'avais été gay ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été obligé d'aller dans une chambre froide pour reprendre mes esprits lorsque je te vois accomplir un magnifique travail avec ta langue et cette queue de cerise ? » Il écarta mes jambes très lentement et vint se mettre au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. La tension monta d'un cran… Sa main montait et descendait d'une lenteur torturante sur ma cuisse droite alors posait ses lèvres dans mon cou… Je gémis et fermai les yeux. Il tripota quelque chose dans ma poche et quelques secondes plus tard, la chanson _Baby did a bad bad thing_ de Chris Isaak fut la seule chose que nous entendions dans la pièce… Il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla un peu avant de reprendre son petit discours…

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été jaloux quand d'autres hommes t'approchaient et dansaient avec toi si j'avais été gay ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été si peu soucieux d'être enfermé à tout jamais dans une pièce à moins dix-huit degrés en compagnie d'une femme aussi merveilleuse et désirable que toi ? » Souffla-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille. « _Bébé tu as fait une vilaine, vilaine chose*_ en nous enfermant ici… Assume-en les conséquences… » _(N/A : *traduction du titre de la chanson citée un peu plus haut.)_

Je voulus le contredire mais c'était tellement érotique comme situation que je n'en eus pas le cœur de le faire, de peur de gâcher ce moment incroyable. Si je mourrais ici, j'aurais une fin plutôt heureuse et cela mettrait un terme à ma pseudo-dépression suite à une rupture !

Edward me donna un baiser long, langoureux et ardent. Il reprit très vite du poil de la bête car je sentais son érection naissante contre mon centre. Même par des températures négatives, il était d'attaque ! _Quel homme !_ Sauf qu'il ne me dominerait pas comme ça ! D'un mouvement habile j'inversai les positions. Je m'éloignai d'Edward et vis son visage se décomposer avant que ses mains ne descendent entre nos corps. _Oh merde ! Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai recommencé ? Je suis maudite ! Dieu ne veut pas que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec Edward ce soir avant de mourir de froid !_

Alors que j'allais m'excuser, Edward se mit à éclater de rire. Je le regardai avec un air d'incompréhension. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa à nouveau, mais je ne serais pas coopérative avec lui tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas expliqué son comportement. Je me redressai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Edward.

« Tu oses poser la question ? » Lui répondis-je sèchement.

« Tu n'aimes pas les blagues ? »

« Si mais pas celles de ce genre et encore moins quand l'ambiance était telle qu'elle était avant ta putain de blague ! Et tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que j'avais encore blessé ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle _du tout_ ! »

« Tu aurais trouvé ça drôle si j'avais fait la même tête que toi ! » Rit-il de nouveau.

Vexée, je me levai en prenant mon portable et en coupant ma musique. Je marchai vers la porte puis me retournai vers lui. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il enfin après un petit moment. Il me désignait la bosse de son pantalon.

« Et bien si, je peux ! Maintenant essaye de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici avant que l'on ne meurt ! Si je crie de toutes mes forces, tu crois qu'on m'entendra ? »

« Si quelqu'un est juste à côté peut-être… Mais impossible qu'une personne du bar nous entende… Déjà qu'on entend à peine la musique d'ici alors qu'elle est presque assourdissante dans la salle principale… »

« Ok… Mauvaise idée… Les portables ne passent pas non plus ici… En gros, on est fait comme des rats ! » Paniquai-je à nouveau. « Je commence même à avoir froid ! »

« Colle-toi à moi ! C'est un moyen de survie avant d'être une technique de rapprochement, je te l'assure. Nous allons nous réchauffer mutuellement… » Dit-il en tendant les bras vers moi. Je soufflai, m'assis à califourchon au dessus de lui et me blottis dans ses bras.

Je fermai les yeux tout en laissant ma tête reposer dans le creux de son cou.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir autant bu et de ne pas être dans mon état normal… J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes à me connaître d'une autre façon… Je suis lamentable… »

« Je ne trouve pas… D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu sors d'une histoire de cœur et je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai déjà vécu plusieurs fois. »

« Je trouve ça terriblement dommage… T'as l'air d'un type bien… »

« La plupart de mon entourage me le dit aussi ! Et pourtant… » Rit-il. « Tu as l'air aussi d'une fille bien. »

« Bah ça c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit en face ! Ça doit être parce qu'on vient seulement de se rencontrer et que tu ne me connais pas encore comme Alice, Jasper ou Emmett… Et puis tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais ce que j'ai fait à mon ex… »

« Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur de savoir mes secrets les plus sombres ? » Le regardai-je droit dans les yeux.

« Non… Je ne te jugerai pas non plus, je te le jure. »

« Ok… Dans ce cas… Ça c'est passé il y a environ un an, Jacob fait des études de médecine et il était tout le temps occupé par ça si bien que nous ne sortions plus, ne passions plus non plus de temps en amoureux… Et on n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis plus de deux mois ! Je lui en avais parlé mais il n'avait rien fait pour changer les choses et ne laissait pas non envisager le fait qu'il le ferait un jour… Je me sentais très seule et puis son meilleur ami Seth Clearwater, le frère de sa nouvelle copine qui est un peu plus jeune que nous deux, a frappé à la porte en pleine après-midi… J'avais bu un verre de vodka et l'ai invité à rentrer boire un verre. Il accepta en attendant le retour de Jacob qui devait arriver deux heures plus tard après ses cours. Et au lieu de lui proposer un verre, je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a repoussée non plus… Une chose entraînant une autre on a fait ça sur mon canapé et aussi dans le lit… Jacob rentra plus tôt que prévu et entra dans la chambre où il nous trouva ensemble en position de levrette… J'ai brisé leur amitié sans le vouloir par égoïsme et solitude… J'ai rendu notre couple encore plus instable qu'il ne l'était déjà… Même si je suis certaine qu'il me trompait également, je ne l'ai jamais pris sur le fait… Bref… Je me sens responsable de la dégradation de notre couple bien qu'il a sa part de responsabilité malgré tout… J'ai gâché six ans de la relation… Soit presque un quart de ma vie jusqu'à présent… Ça fait bizarre de se dire après tant d'années que je suis célibataire… J'ai toujours pensé que Jacob serait mon mari avec qui j'aurais des enfants plus tard… Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi… À vingt-trois ans, sans enfant, sans mariage, j'ai encore le temps de reconstruire ma vie et d'en profiter comme bon me semble sans inconvénient… »

Je frissonnai dû au froid et Edward me serra plus près de lui et frotta mes bras pour me réchauffer.

« J'imagine que les relations sérieuses ne sont pas dans tes projets immédiats… » Dit-il avec une pointe de déception ou peut-être de tristesse dans la voix… Je voulus m'écarter de lui pour voir son visage mais il me resserra davantage contre lui, m'empêchant de le voir.

« Et bien… C'était effectivement dans mes plans mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… Et puis parfois il y a certains évènements ou certaines rencontres qui vous font envisager les choses différemment… »

« Que dois-je en conclure ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton du flirt.

« Aucune idée… Fais preuve d'imagination… » Lui répondis-je sur le même ton, entrant dans son jeu… Je vins lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille et Edward gémit contre mon cou. Encore une fois je sentis sa main partir vers mon jean et cette fois-ci, il mit du Marilyn Manson avec _Rock is dead_… Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais comme musique, mais du Debussy ou du Mozart m'aurait plus endormie qu'excitée…

Edward nous fit nous allonger… J'embrassai ses paupières, ses tempes puis les contours de sa mâchoire… Je mordillai un peu sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui donner enfin ce qu'il voulait… Je finis par embrasser ses lèvres puis lui quémander l'accès à l'intérieur pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives puisqu'elles malaxèrent mes fesses avant de remonter lentement, effleurant mes hanches et mes côtes jusqu'à trouver mes seins qu'il caressa et pelota de ses mains expertes… C'étaient incroyable de constater et de ressentir à quel point les sensations que cela me procurait étaient divinement bonnes et puissantes… Jamais je n'avais éprouvé pareils désir et excitation… Était-ce parce que mes anciens partenaires étaient nuls ou juste Edward qui était plus doué ? Je ne devrais peut-être pas essayer de le comparer en ce moment… Et puis il y avait une importante alchimie entre Edward et moi que je n'avais pas eu pour Jacob ni aucun autre homme…

J'oubliai deux minutes de réfléchir pour savourer cet instant. Les mains d'Edward enlevèrent mon top et s'arrêta pour baver sur mon corset bleu nuit. Je sentis sa queue frétiller même à travers nos vêtements. Je penchai et frôlai son visage de mes seins avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je constate que ce tu vois te plaît… »

« C'est ce qu'il y a en dessous qui va encore plus me plaire ! » Fit-il tout impatient et excité. Il voulut m'enlever mon corset mais ne trouva pas comment l'enlever et s'énerva. Je ris devant sa mine frustrée et lui montrai qu'il existait une fermeture sur le côté. J'avais choisi un modèle très simple à mettre et à enlever pour ne pas passer des heures dessus…

Une fois enlevé, il nous fit s'asseoir avant que sa bouche ne s'attaque à mes seins.

« Oh Edward… » Gémis-je fortement. Il remonta ses baisers jusque dans mon cou puis jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je constate que ce que je te fais te plaît… » Transforma-t-il ma phrase.

« Énormément ! » Soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Je fis promener mes mains sur le bas de son ventre et lui ôtai son tee-shirt blanc. Edward l'étala sur le sol afin de pourvoir nous rallonger dessus. Je retirai la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvris sa braguette lentement pour le torturer. Il donna à plusieurs reprises des coups de bassin vers le haut que j'ignorai. Je descendis son jean et son boxer jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il les reposa sur le sol, il ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Wahhh… C'est gelé ! » Commenta-t-il avec son air souffrant.

« Je peux presque apercevoir de la fumée s'échapper ! C'est dingue de constater que tu as le feu aux fesses ! » Plaisantai-je. Il se releva afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me redressai et retirai mon slim et mon string.

« Heu… Tu es clean ? » Demandai-je.

« Totalement et toi ? »

« Idem ! Et je suis sous pilule. »

« Tant mieux… » Fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « À vrai dire, je n'avais pensé que je ne finirais pas seul ce soir alors je n'ai rien prévu… Surtout que je suis en service et que je ne voulais pas d'une fille d'un soir. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. »

« Oh ! Alors pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à coucher avec moi ? » Lui demandai-je en baladant mes lèvres sur son torse imberbe.

« Parce que je saurais te retrouver après et de faire en sorte de te revoir le plus rapidement possible… Quitte à utiliser l'intermédiaire de tes amis et de ton frère… Et même si tu dis ne pas vouloir de relation sérieuse pour le moment, je saurais attendre et te faire changer d'avis. Coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce que ça ne te suffise plus et que tu accepteras que je sois ton petit ami. »

« Si on vit assez longtemps pour ça ! » Lui fis-je rappeler que nous étions enfermés dans une chambre froide.

« Mais on survivra ! Je te ferais l'amour aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que l'on vienne nous trouver ici dans une position compromettante ! »

« Tu t'engages à beaucoup là, Edward… » L'avertis-je. « Tu n'as pas peur de te surestimer ? »

« Pas du tout Bella… Tu verras que je suis un homme très endurant qui a la pêche à tout moment. »

« Prends garde à ce que tes parties ne rétrécissent pas dans ce cas ! Ce serait tellement dommage ! » Lui soufflai-je en même temps que je m'empalais sur lui. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson sous l'effet de notre union. Je me sentais remplie et entière. Je battis un peu des cils avant de pouvoir regarder Edward dans le blanc des yeux. J'ignore ce que j'y vis, mais c'était très attractif et fort ! Tellement fort… J'eus l'impression qu'un lien s'était formé et que ça consoliderait nos relations bien que récentes… Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que nous étions en plein dans l'action sexuelle… Sûrement…

Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et je commençai enfin à me mouvoir sur son sexe d'un rythme soutenu.

Je gémissais plus fortement à chaque fois qu'il poussait en moi et que je me laissais tomber sur lui. Chaque fois, cela me rapprochait un peu plus du paradis. Edward quant à lui, grognait mais pas de façon étrange comme Jacob. Non… C'était un grognement sexy qui m'envoyait des papillons dans le ventre et des fourmis dans tout le corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. J'allais venir, je le sentais ! Edward m'aida à atteindre mon paroxysme en frottant ses doigts gelés contre mon clitoris. Additionné à ça, le fait que son sexe toucha mon point G et l'explosion dans mon centre se fit violente mais tellement… _waouh !_ Je n'avais jamais connu une telle jouissance.

Edward me rejoignit au septième ciel quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard et se déversa en moi en de longs jets chauds. Je me laissai lamentablement tomber sur lui, qui s'allongea. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, ma respiration était saccadée et difficile, mon corps tremblait encore un peu et mes jambes étaient constituée de coton… Malgré ça et le froid qui se fit rapidement sentir, je me sentais parfaitement détendue et sereine… Je commençai à m'endormir quand je sentis les doigts froids d'Edward se glisser dans mon intimité. J'ouvris les yeux sous la délicieuse intrusion et écartai davantage les cuisses pour lui laisser le champ libre. Mon corps se réchauffa un peu d'autant plus que son autre main me frottait le dos énergiquement.

« Pas question de s'endormir à moins que tu ne veuilles avoir encore plus froid et réduire considérablement nos chances de survie ! Cette nuit, c'est sexe à gogo ! Mais enfilons quand même nos hauts avant… C'était une mauvaise idée de les retirer… Surtout que toi tu es complètement nue ! »

Nous remîmes nos vêtements qui ne nous empêcheraient pas de faire nos activités peu catholiques avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois, puis encore une autre, et ainsi de suite…

* * *

Je ne savais pas à quel moment je m'étais endormie, mais lorsque que je me réveillai, je n'avais nullement froid et la pièce ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre froide du club. La lumière était aveuglante… Était-ce _ça_ le paradis ? Pas terrible… Je m'attendais à mieux !

« Bella ? Bella ? Tu nous entends ? » Fit une voix familière. _Non pas cette voix ! Tout mais pas elle !_

« Jacob ? » Demandai-je afin d'en être certaine. Ça expliquait pourquoi le paradis n'était pas si super que ça ! Parce que ce n'était _pas_ le paradis ! S'il y avait la présence de Jacob : c'était l'Enfer !

« Combien j'ai de doigts ? »

« Quelle question ! Dix comme tout le monde ! Enfin… ça dépend… Vingt avec ceux des pieds… »

Une voix féminine se mit à rire et je priai mentalement pour que ce ne soit pas Leah.

« Non mais là… combien en vois-tu ? »

« Faudrait peut-être baisser la lumière pour que je puisse réussir à voir quelque chose sans être aveuglée ! »

Je l'entendis soupirer et demander à une certaine Emily de fermer les lumières. J'enlevai mon bras devant mes yeux (réflexe du matin où la lumière est trop vive) et ouvris les yeux avec prudence. C'était un mauvais réveil quand la tête de votre ex apparaissait en premier !

« Trois ! » Répondis-je à sa question.

« Rassurant de constater que tu n'es pas aveugle ! »

« J'aurais peut-être préféré ça plutôt que de te voir… » Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Emily éclata de rire mais se stoppa immédiatement quand Jacob lui lança un regard noir. Quand il me regarda, son regard était un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.

« Écoute Bella… Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que… tu as déprimée dans ta chambre jusqu'à hier… et sache que j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je sors maintenant avec Leah… » Commença-t-il sur un ton gêné.

« Je sais ! » Le coupai-je. « Je t'ai vu au nouveau club branché avec elle. Et puis ce n'est pas très classe de faire l'amour dans les toilettes ! »

Il me regarda d'un air choqué.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'étais enfermée dans la chambre froide de cette boîte ! J'étais sur la piste de danse à dix mètres de toi quand tu as commencé à bander ! Et j'étais aux toilettes quand vous faisiez l'amour ! Ça te va comme réponse ? »

« Heu… Désolé… Je voulais te le dire quand j'ai rompu avec toi, mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. »

« C'est lâche ! Tu aurais dû m'expliquer les raisons qui te poussaient à rompre avec moi plutôt que de me dire '_Bella, je te quitte et ne cherche pas à reprendre contact avec moi._' »

« Le deuxième bout de phrase est une condition exigée par Leah. Elle se sentait menacée par rapport à toi et à notre passé. Elle avait peur que je revienne dans tes bras si jamais je me rendais compte que notre rupture était une erreur monumentale … »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Vous avez l'air d'un couple heureux ensemble, comme nous l'étions autrefois… Même si je déteste cette fille et que ça me tue de l'avouer, il y a un petit quelque chose qui se dégage de vous lorsque vous êtes ensemble qui me dit que c'est la bonne… Mariez-vous et ayez de beaux bébés aux origines amérindiennes, sans une albinos pour tout gâcher ! »

« Merci ! » Rit-il. « Tu voudras une invitation et un faire-part lorsque cela se produira ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que Leah apprécie… »

« Je peux faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour elle, mais pas celui de ne plus te voir ou de couper définitivement les ponts avec toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur mais en amitié tandis que Leah l'est en amour. Si je perds l'une d'entre vous, ce serait comme perdre une partie de moi-même. J'ai voulu t'appeler à plusieurs reprises ou sonner à ta porte pour tout t'avouer mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire… Désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Si je ne t'ai pas appelé durant les deux dernières semaines, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais trop déprimée pour le faire ou que j'allais passer pour l'ex trop collante, c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'avais demandé. Et je suis pareille que toi, peut-être que si j'étais aussi déprimée c'était plus pour la perte de Jacob Black, mon inséparable plutôt que Jacob Black, mon petit-ami. »

Il essaya les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage et m'enlaça. Silencieux, nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de nous séparer.

« Bon… En toute honnêteté, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Et bien… Quand je suis passé chez Seth, suite à… enfin… tu vois sûrement ce que je veux dire… C'est elle qui m'a ouvert à la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux gras, des survêts et un pot de glace à moitié vide sous le bras. Tu sais à quel point je la détestais quand j'étais petit mais là… C'est comme si j'avais eu une sorte de révélation. Derrière les apparences froides et méchantes se cachent toujours une âme sensible, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Elle venait de se faire plaquer par Sam, son petit ami de toujours pour Emily, l'infirmière qui était avec nous il y a quelques minutes… Nous nous sommes revus par la suite et avons commencé à faire des sorties pour nous remonter le moral mutuellement. Nous avions installé une belle complicité jusqu'au jour où elle m'a embrassé après une sortie. Elle est rentrée chez elle et je suis rentré chez moi. C'était environ trois mois après notre 'incident'. J'ai réalisé que notre amitié avait évolué en amour et je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Je n'ai pas cherché à lutter et je me suis engagé dans une relation avec elle derrière ton dos… »

« Donc je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… C'est bien de ma faute si notre couple est parti en sucette… »

« Et bien… Même avant que tu ne me trompes, j'envisageais le fait de te quitter. Je ne ressentais plus cette étincelle comme au premier jour… J'avais toujours de l'affection pour toi, mais ce n'était plus de l'amour. Je t'ai trompée une fois avant que tu le fasses. Une fille que je n'ai jamais revue. Ça m'a permis de réaliser que quand nous faisions l'amour ce n'était que pour le sexe… Après, je m'en suis voulu de te faire ça. Tu avais encore beaucoup de sentiments à cette époque. Alors j'en encore cherché à te fuir, me sentant trop responsable. J'ai recommencé à te tromper avec d'autres filles d'un soir. C'est sûrement à cause de mon éloignement que tu te sentais seule et que tu as couché avec Seth. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne méritais que ça. C'est de ma faute si notre couple s'est brisé, pas de la tienne… »

« C'est du gâchis quand même… On est resté tant d'années ensemble ! Le célibat me fait peur… »

« Mais tu es une fille bien et tu es bien entourée. Je ne doute aucunement que tu finiras toi aussi par _Le_ rencontrer. »

« _Le_ ? »

« L'homme de ta vie avec qui tu sera beaucoup plus heureuse. Il deviendra ton mari et tu auras de magnifiques enfants dans une belle maison ! Maintenant, je dois te laisser. Tes yeux commencent à se fermer et tu as besoin de dormir. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce. Je me sentais le cœur léger face à toutes ses révélations. Je n'étais pas morte et je ne savais même pas qui nous avait retrouvés dans la chambre froide. Quand j'étais dans cette pièce et que j'étais persuadée que personne ne viendrait nous sauver, j'avais inconsciemment mûri et accepté le fait que Jacob se remette avec quelqu'un. À moins qu'Edward ne m'ait apporté la force de surmonter toutes mes gamineries sentimentales… Je souris en pensant à lui et à ce que nous avions fait dans la chambre froide. Toutes les courbatures que j'avais me le faisaient rappeler à chacun de mes mouvements.

L'horloge sur le mur en face de moi indiquait deux heures du matin passée étant donné qu'il faisait nuit. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me levai tout en m'accrochant au matelas par crainte de perdre l'équilibre. Je me trouvais dans l'un de mes pyjamas chauds. Je préférais largement ça aux blouses qu'on nous mettait et où l'on voyait nos fesses ! Je sortis de ma chambre et demandai celle d'Edward Cullen. L'infirmière fut coopérative avec moi et me l'indiqua. Une fois devant la porte tant désirée, je l'entrouvris et constatai qu'il y avait de la lumière. Je rentrai doucement.

Edward était sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Il ne m'avait certainement pas entendue…

« Salut… » Lui dis-je pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et quelques secondes après, il y eut une note plus triste…

« Salut… » Me répondit-il simplement. Il m'invita à le rejoindre sur son petit lit, refermant son livre, se décalant sur le côté et en tapotant sur l'espace libre. Je vins me glisser sous les draps me blottir contre lui. C'était nettement plus agréable d'être dans ses bras dans une pièce chauffée plutôt que négative... En y réfléchissant bien, je me demandais comment nous avions fait pour ne pas ressentir de trop le froid…

« Dès mon réveil, j'ai demandé à ce que l'on change la porte de la chambre froide. Il y aura une ouverture des deux côtés. Dommage que je sois obligé de changer de méthodes de meurtres pour mes victimes… » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Nous rîmes sur un ton léger. « J'ai aussi fait installer un système d'alerte au cas où la porte serait coincée et qu'il faudrait prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Comme ça, si jamais l'envie nous reprends de faire ça là-bas, on n'aura pas à se soucier du 'comment va-t-on en ressortir vivant ?' »

« Hummm… Tu prévois que l'on se revoit ? » Demanda-t-il étonné mais plein d'espoirs.

Je me blottis plus près de lui et lui soufflai un 'évidemment !' au creux de l'oreille avant de lui donner un tendre baiser. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi avec une expression grave.

« J'ai échoué… Je t'avais promis de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on nous trouve dans une position embarrassante. »

« Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi doué au sexe ! Non seulement tu m'as procuré de nombreux orgasmes en une nuit, mais ils étaient tous incroyablement puissants ! Et puis j'avais à peine le temps de me remettre du dernier que _hop_ ! Tu revenais à l'attaque ! Tout le bas de mon corps est courbaturé avec toutes tes prouesses sexuelles ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu as échoué… Et puis nous sommes vivants, c'est l'essentiel… » Le réconfortai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Notre baiser devint rapidement ardent et passionné. Je sentis sa virilité se réveiller et éclatai de rire.

« Tu n'as pas de bouton pause ? »

« Jamais quand il s'agit de ça ! Et puis… j'ai été conçu quand mon père avait pris du viagra pour 'déconner'. Tu constateras plus que quiconque les conséquences aujourd'hui… » Plaisanta-t-il. Je joignis mes rires aux siens avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je le sentis trifouiller sur la table de nuit et la mélodie de _Rêverie_ de Debussy s'éleva dans la pièce. Nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement avec des gestes tendres et doux, profitant du corps de l'autre sous les couvertures. Juste avant qu'il ne me pénètre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je préfère que l'on ne vienne pas nous déranger. Je prends des précautions en nous enfermant… _Oups…_ » L'entendis-je dire sans voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il revint vers moi, nu comme un ver son sexe en érection… Me délectant de cette vue, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait en main la poignée de la porte avec un air embêté. « Je crois bien que nous sommes de nouveau enfermé de l'intérieur… »

Je me levai et vins vers lui. Je l'embrassai tout en glissant ma main vers la sienne qui tenait un bout de la serrure. Je le lui pris et le balançai par terre avant de l'attirer vers moi sur le lit.

« Aucune importance, nous avons le bouton pour appeler les infirmières au cas où… Et nous risquons plus de mourir de chaud que de froid cette fois-ci… Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Bella… » Me souffla-t-il en me pénétrant…

Savourant les sensations de nos corps parfaitement imbriqués, j'oubliai de lui poser les questions importantes du genre : qui nous avait retrouvés et quand ? Dans quel état étions-nous lorsque ce fut le cas ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Bref ce genre de chose… Et puis même en y repensant, je me dis que ça n'avait aucune importance ! Je pourrais _tout_ lui demander _quand_ je le déciderais, car j'avais bien l'intention de le revoir prochainement…

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! =D Puis-je espérer de vous une petite review ? *moue du chat potté***

**X.O.X.O. Hussy Apple**

**À la prochaine pour l'OS du mois de septembre ! =D**


	2. OS PDV Edward

**Coucou les gens ! =D Et oui… vous ne rêvez pas ! Il y a une petite suite pour cet OS… (Depuis le temps que c'était prévu !) Pas besoin de relire la partie précédente car je reprends un maximum des dialogues dans ce point de vue d'Edward. Vous allez enfin avoir de petites explications sur la façon dont on les a retrouvés ! **

**Et puis un énorme merci à Marie-Loving-Edward pour ses petits commentaires qui tout au long du chapitre, m'ont fait rire et sourire. Je t'aime très fort.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec cette dernière partie !**

* * *

_**La chambre froide du plaisir – Deuxième partie**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

« Mike, tu peux faire l'inventaire s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'aller voir le comptable. Je te laisse les clés du club. » Informai-je mon employé.

« Pas de soucis ! Je fais ça dans deux minutes ! Tu reviens bientôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il faut que je fasse tout un tas de chose cette après-midi… Au pire, si je ne suis pas revenu avant l'ouverture, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Tu demandes à ce que chacun soit à son poste en temps voulu et à vingt-deux tapantes tu laisses entrer les premiers clients. Le carré VIP sur le balcon est réservé. Les clients sont inscrits à mon nom et sont au nombre de cinq. Pas la peine de les faire payer, c'est moi qui leur offre tout ce soir ! »

« Aucun problème ! À tout à l'heure dans ce cas. » Me salua-t-il.

« Ouais, bye ! »

Je me dépêchai de sortir de mon club pour récupérer ma voiture. _Mon_ club… Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que c'était bien réel ! J'avais enfin osé sauter le pas et me lancer dans l'aventure ! Après un an à galérer avec tout un tas de professionnels, mon rêve était enfin devenu une réalité ! Le plus incroyable dans tout ça était que ma boîte fonctionnait à merveille pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Chaque fois que le dernier client quittait l'établissement et que j'en fermais les portes, une question me venait à l'esprit : pourquoi les gens voulaient s'amuser ici plutôt qu'à un autre endroit ? Et à chaque fois, je restais sans réponse… _(N/Marie-Loving-Edward : Tu te poses trop de questions, profite et c'est tout ! mdr)_

Je passais plus de deux heures avec le comptable qui s'occupait de tout. J. Jenks me servait aussi d'avocat en cas de problème et réglait la plupart des affaires liées aux assurances. Un homme à avoir absolument sous la main ! Je me promis de lui acheter une bonne bouteille de scotch quand je le reverrai la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau bilan financier.

Quand je sortis de son cabinet, il était dix-sept heures passées. Je devais déposer les cartons auprès d'Emmett, mon meilleur ami ou bien auprès d'Alice la meilleure amie de sa sœur… Je sortis mon portable et appelai ce premier.

« _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Emmett Swan, si je suis indisponible c'est que je suis sûrement occupé avec ma merveilleuse petite-amie Rosalie et on ne fait pas une partie de scrabble si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Rappelez-moi plus tard ! (N/M : du Emmett tout craché ! xD)_ Une fois votre message enregistré tapez sur dièse. _Bip !_ »

« Emmett, c'est Edward. Je voulais savoir où je pouvais passer pour te donner les cartons VIP pour ce soir mais comme tu le dis sur ta… _messagerie_ un peu spéciale, tu es sûrement occupé ailleurs… Je vais appeler Alice pour savoir si elle peut les récupérer. À c'soir. »

J'appelai ensuite Alice, qui décrocha son téléphone au bout d'une tonalité. J'avais toujours cru que cette fille avait un don de prémonition pour anticiper autant les choses.

« Edward ? Oh attends ! Je parie qu'Emmett est injoignable et que tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête pour nous donner les cartons VIP de ce soir ! Heureusement que tata Alice est là pour sauver tout le monde ! »Plaisanta-t-elle. « Je suis au centre commercial avec Bella, la sœur d'Emmett… Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlée ? » Me demanda-t-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Et comment ne puis-je pas m'en rappeler ? D'après le portrait dont tu m'en as fait, c'est la femme idéale bien qu'elle ait quelques défauts comme son obstination qui lui donne parfois sale caractère, sa maladresse, son étourderie… »

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! Elle est célibataire ! » S'exclama-t-elle aux anges. Je savais qu'Alice rêvait de nous voir ensemble, d'après elle nous nous plairons rien qu'au premier regard… Personnellement, ça me gênait quand même de sympathiser avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami dans l'unique but de coucher avec ensuite… Oui, parce que pour le moment les relations sérieuses n'étaient pas dans mes plans bien que je pouvais parfaitement envisager le fait de sortir avec une femme telle que Bella Swan, si Alice n'avait pas menti à propos de sa description. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai, ni sur des photos. Tout ce que je savais d'elle c'était qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Emmett mais avec de longs cils noirs. Le seul petit indice qu'Alice, son petit ami Jasper, Emmett et Rose avaient bien voulu me dire à propos de son physique.

« Elle ne sortait pas avec un mec depuis le lycée ? »

« Si… Mais elle a rompu ! Enfin… il a rompu… Depuis elle est un peu déprimée… même beaucoup… mais tu seras là pour lui remonter le moral n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir. _(N/M : les méthodes de remontage de moral d'Edward Cullen… *rêvasse* oups, pardon ! ok, je sors mdr) (N/A : Remontage ? XD)_

« Alice… Je ne sais pas trop… » Lui dis-je embêté. « Je suis déjà passé par une rupture et je sais que se remettre avec une personne juste après, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Et j'ai encore moins envie qu'elle pense à son ex alors qu'elle sera avec moi ! »

« Tu changeras d'avis quand tu la verras ce soir, crois-moi ! Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs ! Oh ! Attends ! _Bella_ _le bleu nuit ! C'est ta couleur je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois ! Pas l'orange ! Il est moche et ça te fera paraître dix fois plus grosse crois-moi !_ » Cria-telle avec le téléphone toujours près d'elle. Je ris malgré la douleur dans mon oreille. On aurait dit une mère qui disputait son enfant d'avoir commis une bêtise. « Donc je disais… _Le bleu Bella ! T'es daltonienne ou quoi ?_ Oh mais je rêve ! Elle vient de me tirer la langue ! Je te rappelle plus tard Ed ! Rien n'est plus important que le shopping ! » Déclara-t-elle avec solennité avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je restai encore stupéfait face à son attitude. J'aurais certainement ri si cette aventure été arrivée à autrui, mais là… Je rappelai Emmett mais encore une fois, je tombai sur sa messagerie. Entre un Emmett indisponible et une Alice 'maman shopping de Bella' à qui je donne leurs cartons ? Jasper peut-être ? Je composai son numéro. Il répondit rapidement.

« Jasper Withlock au téléphone, j'écoute ? »

« Salut Jazz ! C'est Edward. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Non pas du tout. Je suis assez surpris que tu m'appelles… Ça ne va pas ? Tu as peut-être besoin d'un avis objectif sur un problème ? » _(N/M : oh non alors là je suis juste morte de rire quoi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un dit ça dans la vraie vie ?) (N/A : Oui ! XD Les gens du service téléphonique SOS vie de merde, facturé trente-cinq centimes la minute…)_

« Non non ! » Ris-je face à ses hypothèses trop rapides et pessimistes. « Je vais bien rassure-toi. En revanche, je pourrais te déposer les cartons pour ce soir ? J'ai essayé de contacter deux fois Emmett mais il n'est pas disponible et Alice m'a raccroché au nez alors qu'elle faisait les boutiques. »

« Oh ! Bien sûr que je peux ! Je les donnerai à Emmett devant le club. Tu peux me rejoindre au Starbucks près de mon appart ? »

« Bien sûr ! Vers quelle heure ? »

« Comme toi tu peux. »

« Dans dix minutes le temps que j'arrive ? »

« Aucun soucis, je serai là ! À tout de suite ! » Me salua-t-il avant de raccrocher. Bon… Même si toute cette affaire m'avait retardé, il fallait que je fasse encore toutes les choses que j'avais prévues… Je filai en vitesse vers le café et me garai en warning. J'aurais au moins un prétexte pour écourter ma visite. À peine fus-je rentré dans la pièce surchauffée, que je repérai mon ami. Je m'avançai rapidement jusqu'à sa table où il y avait deux cafés.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter. Je me suis mal garé et je dois faire encore tout un tas de courses… » Le prévins-je. Je sortis de la poche arrière de mon jean cinq cartons aux mêmes teintes que mon club : c'est-à-dire rouge sang…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je comprends parfaitement ! » Me rassura-t-il, compréhensif. « Et encore merci pour ces invit'. Le café est pour toi. À ce soir alors ! »

Je pris le café et le remerciai. Je me serais bien battu pour le lui rembourser mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour ça dans l'immédiat, d'autant plus qu'il m'aurait avancé l'argument du fait que je leur offrais l'entrée et leurs consommations ce soir et que c'était largement plus qu'un simple café… Bref, c'était joué et perdu d'avance.

Je rejoignis ma voiture (toujours présente et sans amende !). Tout en buvant mon café, je roulai ensuite en direction de mon bébé pour récupérer la fiche de l'inventaire et dresser la liste de ce qu'il nous fallait pour ce soir les jours suivants. Lorsque je finis mon travail, tous mes employés étaient présents. Nous étions samedi, soit le jour le plus fructueux pour mon affaire !

« Mike, applique les consignes ! Vu l'heure, je ne serais pas rentré avant l'ouverture. »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et repartis aussitôt. J'avais dix minutes pour prendre le strict nécessaire pour ce soir. Le reste attendrait lundi. Je parcourus la liste des yeux rapidement. Il me fallait essentiellement des bouteilles d'alcool et des fruits. Peut-être également des packs de glaçons. Je m'adressai directement à Jessica, la caissière et gérante adjointe de la boutique qui me fournissait la plupart de mes produits. Je crois un jour avoir entendu Mike dire que Jessica était son ex petit amie. Il avait vraiment eu raison de la quitter ! Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, n'est-ce pas ? Tout chez elle sentait le faux et le refait, et malgré ça elle trouvait le moyen de se cacher derrière une tonne de maquillage !

Je lui donnai ma liste afin qu'elle me prépare ma commande. Le magasin était dépourvu de clients à cette heure-ci et Jessica prenait absolument tout son temps ! Rapidité n'était certainement pas son deuxième prénom ! Alors qu'elle était dans la réserve pour me sortir les cartons d'alcool, je lui laissai un petit mot sur le dos d'une de mes cartes de visite.

_Je viens dès que je peux, j'ai d'autres courses à récupérer. Je ne voudrais pas arriver après la fermeture. Merci d'être patiente. Je reviens dès que je peux. E.C._

Je fonçai chez mon primeur habituel que je commençai à parfaitement connaître. Et c'était réciproque !

« Mon p'tit Edward ! » Fit le vieillard. « Je m'inquiétais de ne pas encore t'avoir vu passer ! Je t'ai déjà préparé ta commande bio ! Des cerises à n'en plus finir, des citrons, des citrons verts, des oranges et en cadeau une barquette de fraises. À consommer sous la couette avec une jolie femme ! » Me fit-il un clin d'œil complice. Je ris et le remerciai tout en lui répétant pour la énième fois que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je me réveillerai accompagné demain matin au réveil. Comme toujours, je finirai par offrir de fraises à ma mère qui me cuisinerait un crumble, un pot de confiture, du coulis, des tartelettes, un fraiser ou une autre pâtisserie…

Je le saluai et partis chercher ma commande auprès de Jessica. Elle était assise sur le comptoir de la caisse et avait déboutonné quelques boutons de son chemisier. Je pouvais apercevoir son soutien-gorge noir par dessous. Sans parler de son porte-jarretelles que sa jupe remontée exposait. Le visage n'était peut-être pas super dessous sa couche de maquillage, mais son corps était incontestablement très sexy ! Les seins sûrement refaits et trop gros à mon goût mais bon… Ce n'allait pas être ma future femme et encore moins la mère de mes enfants, alors ce n'était pas mon problème !

Elle me regarda d'un air aguicheur en faisant rouler ma carte de visite entre ses doigts. _Et merde ! _J'aurais dû prendre un morceau de papier lambda ! Vu qu'il y avait mes coordonnées sur le carton que je lui avais laissé, elle pouvait croire que je souhaitais la revoir ou que j'étais intéressé… D'où son attitude et sa position allumeuses…

« Tu as préparé ma commande Jessica ? » Lui demandai-je en ignorant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Bien sûr ! Elle est dans la réserve. Suis-moi… » Me dit-elle avec une voix qui me laissait supposer que c'était un piège dans lequel j'étais sa proie…_(N/M : Grrr pas touche, toi !)_

Elle descendit du comptoir et ouvrit la marche. Je ne pus que regarder ses fesses se déhancher exagérément. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! Montrez-moi un beau fessier se dandiner et je le regarderai ! Elle referma la porte derrière nous alors que j'allais prendre ma caisse de bouteille. Elle se jeta ensuite sur mes lèvres avec férocité. Je la repoussai immédiatement d'un air gêné.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai pu faire quelque chose qui t'ait laissé penser que j'étais intéressé par toi parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

« Mais… Mais… Et ta carte avec ton numéro ? »

« Je n'avais pas autre chose sur moi pour te laisser un message… »

J'ouvris la porte et pris deux cartons avant de sortir décharger le tout dans ma voiture, laissant Jessica la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Je refis quelques allers-retours jusqu'à ce que j'eus pris l'intégralité de ma commande. Je demandai ensuite à Jessica de bien vouloir me faire payer mes achats car elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je m'inquiétais de son attitude. Un rejet de ma part ne pouvait quand même pas lui donner une telle douche froide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle encaissa mes produits d'un air machinal sans aucune expression et ne me salua pas lorsque je le fis. J'avais intérêt à arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois si je voulais être servi car à mon avis, elle ne serait plus autant coopérative qu'aujourd'hui.

Je déchargeai rapidement les courses au club qui commençait peu à peu à avoir du monde dans la file d'attente même à une heure avant l'ouverture. Je vis Emmett et Rose s'embrasser de façon… approfondie plus au loin. Inutile de leur faire un signe, ils seraient bien trop occupés à faire autre chose et ils ne me verraient pas du tout !

Je finis de préparer le club avec mes employés avant de rentrer chez moi me préparer un minimum. Je pris rapidement une douche et m'habillai. Mes cheveux (même mouillés) me donnèrent du fil à retordre. Toutes les femmes me disaient que c'était la partie de mon corps qu'elles préféraient avec mes yeux, mon torse et mon sexe pour celles qui l'avaient vu… Il y avait également mes fesses ! En gros, elles adoraient pratiquement tout chez moi… _(N/M : il aurait pas un peu la grosse tête ? è_é Non mais en même temps, il a tout à fait raison !) (N/A : Il n'a pas la grosse tête, il est réaliste ! XD)_

Je roulai à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma boîte. Ma place de parking attitrée avait été prise par un conducteur qui ne savait visiblement pas lire les panneaux de signalisation… Je vis un flic pas loin de là et lui expliquai le problème. Coup de bol, il adorait ma boîte et m'aida sans problème. Je sais que mon coup était plutôt bas pour le propriétaire de la voiture mais bon… il me mettait en retard ! Il était vingt-deux heures et quart passées quand je trouvai une place ailleurs. Je rentrai dans mon club et un serveur me prévint que les VIP étaient là. Je le suivis puisqu'il était chargé de servir leurs boissons. Ce fut lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut des escaliers que je la vis pour la première fois. J'eus un petit moment d'arrêt avant de reprendre ma marche vers sa table. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur moi et j'eus l'impression que je lui faisais beaucoup d'effet ! Un frisson naquit de toutes parts de moi, m'envoyant de drôles de sensations dans le ventre. Mon bas ventre réagit de façon inhabituelle. Elle était ravissante dans son top bleu nuit et son slim noir. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps. Elle avait des formes splendides et bien réparties. Et puis elle avait des chevilles très fines mise en valeur avec ses talons hauts bleu nuit également et son slim. Comment une telle Aphrodite avait pour frère le plus imposant des hommes ? Ils étaient radicalement opposés bien qu'ils eussent hérité tous les deux d'une grande, voire spectaculaire beauté !

Je vis une connaissance passer devant moi. Jane Volturi. _Qu'est-ce que cette putain de blonde fichait ici ? C'est un endroit VIP et _réservé_, bon sang !_ Elle me fit un clin d'œil et continua sa marche. J'essayai de ne pas montrer ma révulsion en faignant l'indifférence. Je continuai également mon chemin tout en notant qu'il fallait que je donne une liste noire à mes videurs.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la table. Le serveur déposa les boissons de chacun et je vis que Bella avait commandé le cocktail nommé _Vampire_. Fan des shooters ? Emmett me salua et me remercia pour les invitations que Jazz lui avait passées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper.

« Un salut dans les règles cette fois-ci. » Plaisantai-je en lui serrant la main. « Je te dois toujours le café pour tout à l'heure ! »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce que tu nous offres en ce moment. Et puis nous sommes entre amis. Laisse-moi au moins de payer un petit quelque chose. »

« Ok pour cette fois-ci mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, je te préviens tout de suite ! »

« T'es bizarre comme mec Edward ! La logique des choses voudrait que tu te laisses tout payer et que tu profites des autres ! »

« Je suis anormal dans ce cas… » Haussai-je les épaules. Ensuite, je fis la bise à Rosalie, la petite-amie d'Emmett. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais les rares échanges avec elle avaient été agréables. Alice quant à elle me sauta au cou, sans grande surprise venant de sa part. Elle en profita pour me demander dans la plus grande discrétion comment je trouvais Bella et je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de lui répondre 'à mon goût'. Elle parut déçue de mon manque de précision mais si seulement elle savait la puissance de mon attirance pour Bella, elle ne le serait pas autant. De toutes manières, je n'aurais même pas su mettre un terme sur cette attirance totalement incommensurable. Il n'existait pas de mot assez fort et puissant, à l'image de cette attraction. Essayez un peu de définir avec exactitude ce qu'est l'amour. C'est impossible, tout comme expliquer pourquoi je ressentais autant de choses à l'égard de Bella sans même la connaître !

Je m'approchai d'elle avec l'étrange sensation qu'un lion en chasse avait pris possession de mon corps. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'approcha légèrement de moi afin que nous nous fassions la bise. Je ne sus exactement ce qu'il se passa, mais dans un très bref instant, un frisson des plus étranges et agréables parcourut mon corps. Ce drôle de phénomène me donna du courage et je posai mes mains sur son corps. L'une dans le creux de ses reins afin qu'elle reste près de moi, et la seconde sur son bras aux poils hérissés.

« Je suis Edward Cullen… » Commençai-je à me présenter.

« Le propriétaire de cet endroit superbe ! » Me coupa-t-elle. Je souris légèrement. Ainsi, on lui avait parlé de moi ? « Moi, c'est Bella... »

Je voulus lui dire « Enchanté » mais bien sûr Emmett me rappela quelque peu à l'ordre en me rappelant qu'elle était sa petite sœur chérie. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Bella était l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie et il serait capable de se sacrifier pour elle s'il le fallait. Il l'aimait.

Il l'immobilisa en passant sa tête sous son coude. À l'aide de son poing fermé qu'il frotta sur sa tête, il la décoiffa ce qui ne manqua pas de la mettre en colère. Tout le monde riait de bon cœur de la situation sauf moi qui me contentais de sourire du spectacle.

« Emmett ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Pauvre petite Bella… » Lui dit-il ironiquement.

Son frère s'exécuta, mais fier malgré tout de sa petite plaisanterie. Bella lui lança un sale regard tout en se lissant les cheveux de ses mains.

« Ne sois pas fâchée sœurette ! »

Elle se retourna sans rien dire, roulant des fesses sans qu'elle ne le remarque… _Sexy !_ Emmett m'assena un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui demanda d'un ton presque paternel où elle partait.

« Draguer et oublier ma peine de cœur ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmenée ici, non ? » Répondit-elle insolemment sur le ton de l'adolescente en pleine crise de rébellion.

Je fus quelque choqué de sa réponse. D'un, je ne me l'étais pas représentée de la sorte dans mon esprit. De deux, elle avait l'air timide mais c'était une véritable tigresse ! De trois, _bon sang !_ Qu'elle était sexy et désirable. Je me fis violence pour ne rien laisser paraître aux autres. Bien sûr, Alice n'était pas comprise dans les 'autres' puisqu'il était impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit de ses sentiments.

Emmett se dirigea directement vers les vitres qui donnaient sur la salle principale. Je le suivis. Il fixait le bar en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement très soucieux et coléreux en même temps. Je suivis son regard et vis Bella avec l'un de mes serveurs et pas n'importe lequel ! Mike Newton ! Comme si j'avais besoin que le dragueur et coureur de jupons du club drague celle que j'avais en vue ! La seule raison qui me poussait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il avait un écart de conduite avec des clientes, c'était qu'il était le meilleur barman d'ici.

« Alice ! Ramène ton minois ici ! » Déclara Emmett, irrité.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce ne serait pas Mike Newton ? Le gars qui avait des vues sur Bella au lycée ? »

Je sentis qu'Emmett se tendait alors qu'Alice lui répondait par l'affirmative. Elle partit se rasseoir non sans avoir observé ma réaction avant. Je vis de loin que Mike lui préparait sa spécialité en shooter : le porn star. J'eus un ricanement mauvais et aussi jaloux… C'était sa manière de draguer et je devais bien l'avouer, ça fonctionnait souvent… Elle le but d'une traite tandis que Mike en prépara un autre avant de servir d'autres clients. Elle se retourna et regarda vers nous. Elle fit un petit sourire provocant et leva son verre vers nous avant de le porter à sa bouche. Elle but le tout directement comme le premier y était passé.

Elle fila ensuite vers la piste de danse où un type vint se coller à elle. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'ils ne se mettent à danser sensuellement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Je décidai que j'en avais déjà trop vu et partis m'asseoir à notre table. Emmett était aussi morose que moi. Je fis malgré tout l'effort de participer aux discussions et de ne rien laisser paraître.

Une heure plus tard environ, Bella revint. Elle paraissait en colère et à la fois très attristée. Elle me fixa avec un air déterminé.

« Ton bar est vraiment nul pour deux raisons ! » Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi, sur la banquette. J'ouvris la bouche sans que rien ne s'en échappe. J'étais surpris qu'elle me dise ça alors qu'une heure auparavant, elle disait que mon club était un 'endroit superbe' pour reprendre ses mots. Je me demandais quelles pouvaient être les raisons de son brusque changement d'opinion et je ne tardai pas à en avoir les explications.

« Premièrement, on laisse entrer n'importe qui ! Exemple : Jacob Black et Leah Clearwater ! »

« Jacob et Leah ? » S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps, complètement ahuris. Bella ne releva pas leur réaction et enchaîna.

« Secondement, parce que tout le monde peut _baiser_ dans tes toilettes sans se faire prendre ! Vive les vigiles qui sont là pour éviter ce genre d'incident ! »

Je ne sus quoi dire. Je ne le prenais pas personnellement, mais si ça venait à se savoir dans le milieu, mon club aurait une mauvaise réputation. Je craignais surtout pour ça.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

« Je ne suis pas de celle dont le voyeurisme l'a fait tripper mais vu que c'était mon ex et sa nouvelle copine, je n'ai pas su résister ! »

Elle me tendit son portable. Un blackberry noir, rien de plus classique et pratique à la fois. Je cliquai sur le bouton permettant le visionnement de la vidéo. Malgré la musique de la boîte et les discussions qui continuaient, je pouvais très clairement entendre deux personnes gémir à l'unisson et même l'espèce de petit clapotement si caractéristique d'un vagin humide et d'un pénis le pénétrant. Le plan était très mal cadré mais je distinguais clairement un homme et une femme aux origines amérindiennes. Ainsi, c'était donc l'ex de Bella… Je le jalousais de l'avoir vue nue et d'avoir partagé sa vie. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il l'avait quittée !

La sex-tape prit fin avec beaucoup de douceur et je redonnai le portable à Bella, non sans avoir omis d'y inscrire mon numéro et de mémoriser le sien. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et allai parler à Félix, l'un des vigils les plus baraqués du club.

« J'ai besoin que tu vires trois personnes. Jane Volturi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer qui c'est… Et le couple juste-là. » Lui indiquai-je Jacob et Leah qui passait en bas de l'escalier. « Motif : liste noire pour la première et le couple pour atteinte à la dignité publique. Le sexe n'est pas autorisé dans les toilettes de cet établissement. »

« Compris Edward. » Dit-il en se mettant au boulot. C'est Démétri, un autre vigil qui vint le remplacer à l'entrée du carré VIP. Je retournai m'asseoir pile au bon moment. Bella venait d'introduire la cerise de son cocktail dans sa bouche. Elle mangea le fruit et garda la queue en bouche. Elle la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. J'eus la surprise de constater qu'elle avait fait un nœud par la simple et impressionnante habilité de sa langue. Je m'imaginai durant dix secondes de trop ce que sa langue pouvait bien faire à mon sexe… Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre sous ma ceinture…

« …carrément flippant ! » Dit Alice à l'intention de Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit avant, mais cette dernière la remercia. Puis elle pâlit soudainement.

« J'ai un peu chaud là… » Fit-elle en secouant une main devant elle pour se faire de l'air.

« Moi aussi ! » Dis-je sans réfléchir. Après le petit numéro avec la queue de cerise, la température était montée d'un très haut cran ! Et je savais exactement ce qu'il nous fallait pour redescendre vite le mercure ! « Et si je pouvais t'accompagner dans un endroit qui permet de se refroidir rapidement, tu accepterais de venir avec moi ? » _(N/M : Au moins c'est cash xD) (N/A : J'allais dire 'Espérons qu'il soit aussi direct avec le sexe' mais on connait déjà l'issue de cet OS…)_

Tout le monde connaît le dicton « On n'obtient rien sans rien. » Si je ne tentais pas quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ma chance.

« Super ! » Déclara-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « C'est par où ? » Je m'emparai de la main qu'elle me tendait et la conduisis dans la salle principale jusque derrière le bar. J'aurais volontiers accéléré la cadence de notre marche dans le but que Newton ne nous remarque pas mais il nous vit à des kilomètres ! Cela ne servirait donc à rien…

« Hey Bella ! Que fais-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en me lançant un regard jaloux. Il fixa durant un dixième de seconde nos mains liées avant de revenir à son visage. Bella ayant bu ses réflexes étaient un peu plus lents. J'en profitais pour répondre à la question qui ne m'était pas destinée. Et puis de toutes manières, Bella ne savait même pas où je la menais !

« On va dans la chambre froide quelques minutes. Cette demoiselle a un peu trop chaud… »

« Moi j'en aurais bien profité de cette chaleur… » Répondit-il en fixant Bella d'un air pervers et excité. Je lui assenai un regard noir.

« Argh ! C'est dégueulasse ! » Grimaça-t-elle. « T'es peut-être un peu plus franc et beau qu'au lycée, mais dans le fond tu n'as pas changé ! Mike, la réponse sera la même qu'à l'époque, en plus directe et dans la même franchise que tes paroles : je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! On peut descendre ! » Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

On n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter pour que je m'exécute. Je la menai à la trappe qui menait au sous-sol et l'aidai à descendre. Toujours en la tenant par la main, je la guidai vers la chambre froide. J'ouvris la porte et sentis la vague de frais m'envahir. Je me retournai vers elle et la vis hésiter à s'approcher.

« On pourra ressortir sans problème, ne t'en fais pas ! » La rassurai-je. Ceci dit, il fallait également la prévenir du danger potentiel de cette pièce… « Le tout est juste que la porte ne se referme pas tant que nous sommes tous les deux à l'intérieur… Tu viens ? »

Elle passa devant moi avec une grande détermination et entra dans la pièce. Elle en observa chaque recoin et partit vers le fond de la pièce tandis que je restais appuyé contre la porte.

« Ce n'est pas très écologique et économique de laisser se réchauffer la pièce en laissant ouverte la porte, non ? Ma mère me répétait sans cesse de vite refermer la porte du frigo ou du congélo à cause de ça… »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me parlait de sa petite anecdote, mais je mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Tu préfèrerais passer la nuit enfermée ici ? »

« Heu… Non sans façon merci ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre un système de porte pour qu'on puisse l'ouvrir des deux côtés. »

« J'y ai pensé… Mais comment ferais-je pour capturer et enfermer mes victimes prisonnières dans mon piège glacé si elles pouvaient ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur ? » Commençai-je à flirter avec elle.

« Hummm… Tu es une sorte de serial-killer et tu laisses tes victimes mourir de froid ici avant de les récupérer une fois congelées ? »Rentra-t-elle dans mon jeu. Elle délaissa les glaçons et vint vers moi. « Sympa… et c'est très excitant d'avoir affaires avec un homme dangereux. » _(N/M : je peux confirmer ?) (N/A : Non tu ne peux pas… Robert est tout sauf un homme dangereux ! XD)_

Je ris face à son attitude et aussi à la tension sexuelle qui émanait de la pièce. Une sorte de rire nerveux mais également sincère. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle avait conscience que ses paroles me faisaient _énormément_ d'effet sous la ceinture. Mon érection naissante dans mon pantalon en était la preuve…

Quand elle fut à mon niveau, elle se colla à moi. Je ne savais pas si elle sentait mon état d'excitation ou non, mais si c'était le cas, elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse et son visage dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux sous l'agréable sensation du souffle chaud sur ma peau. Elle remonta légèrement de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse chuchoter à mon oreille d'une façon sensuelle. Je déglutis bruyamment et ma respiration se faisant plus rapide et saccadée.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'éloigner de toi si je ne veux pas être ta prochaine victime… J'espère que Mike n'est pas ton complice… »

J'arrêtai de réfréner mes pulsions et de lutter contre mon désir. Mon corps tout entier fut possédé par la vague d'attirance qui me poussait à répondre à mon instinct d'homme. Sans réfléchir, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais quand elle comprit, elle se fit très entreprenante. Je la plaquai contre l'étagère la plus proche. Elle se frottait délibérément contre mon érection qu'elle sentait parfaitement bien cette fois-ci. Elle enflammait mon désir, tout comme elle attisait le sien en se frottant contre mon sexe turgescent.

Prise de gémissements, elle entrouvrit la bouche et j'en profitai pour y introduire ma langue afin de chatouiller la sienne. Elle ne fut pas opposée à cette idée, c'était même tout le contraire ! Elle en redemandait et cherchait à avoir le contrôle de la situation et ainsi avoir l'avantage. Je la soulevai par les fesses afin qu'elle s'assoit sur l'un des rayons de l'étagère. Elle emprisonna mon bassin de ses jambes et commença à onduler contre celui-ci. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ma chevelure tandis que mes mains se baladaient sur son corps ou son visage.

À court d'oxygène, nous dûmes nous résoudre à nous séparer, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je restais inactif. Mes lèvres déposaient des baisers dans son cou, qui laissa tomber en arrière sa tête. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer de doux sons pour mes oreilles. Je me redressai afin d'observer son visage d'ange…

Intriguée par mon inaction, elle se redressa et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous mes caresses. Son visage afficha une grande détresse à la fois effrayée et paniquée. Il me sembla vaguement qu'elle avait dit quelque chose alors que je fus pris d'une fulgurante douleur dans les parties intimes. Bella avait voulu se dégager de ma prise et m'avait asséné un bon coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille. _(N/M : Pauvre chou… j'peux soigner ça si tu veux… non ? bon ok, je sors encore une fois xD)_

Je me pliai en deux et positionnai mes mains sur mon entrejambe tout en essayant de garder une respiration calme et régulière. Ayant déjà subi ce genre de mésaventure par le passé, les médecins m'avaient expliqué la démarche à suivre en cas de récidive… Chose que j'avais trouvée inutile à l'époque et pourtant, j'étais ravi de m'en rappeler aujourd'hui.

_Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer…_ Le tout, toujours profondément…

« Heu… Edward… Je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Oh Edward… Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se sentant coupable. Elle affichait une grimace de souffrance. Elle commença à s'approcher mais je la stoppai rapidement de peur qu'elle me fasse davantage mal. Sachant qu'elle avait pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir…

« Heu… Pour l'instant tu ne m'approches plus le temps que ça passe… Tu serais extrêmement gentille… »

Elle fit une moue attristée, mais je pense qu'elle comprenait parfaitement mes raisons et surtout ma douleur.

« Tu veux peut-être mettre de la glace dessus ? » Proposa-t-elle afin de se rendre utile. Une fois de plus elle se rapprochait de moi.

« NON ! » Lui criai-je précipitamment. « Je veux dire… Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… » Me repris-je en maîtrisant et mon ton, et mes émotions. Je m'allongeai sur le sol glacé afin de m'aider à me calmer. Je pliai les jambes et fermai les yeux. Je tâchais de penser à quelque chose de plus agréable qui ne faisait pas appel au sexe ou aux fantasmes car ça me faisait réagir au niveau du bas ventre et par conséquence ça me faisait souffrir. C'était juste histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à ma douleur saisissante… Je sentais déjà que ça commençait à se calmer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte ! Je suis trop nulle… Est-ce que… j'ai frappé fort ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante à l'idée d'avoir la réponse.

Je me redressai afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Je la rassurai en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'avais rompu avec Tanya. Quand je lui racontai mon histoire où j'avais été proche de l'amputation des testicules, elle me sourit de façon amusée. Je dois dire que chaque fois que je racontais ça, je devais affichée une mine paniquée et horrifiée. _M'enlever les testicules !_ Jamais je n'allais me remettre de cet épisode à l'hôpital !

Elle s'allongea à mes côtés et se blottit contre moi. Le froid se faisant ressentir.

« Je suis désolée... » Compatit-elle avec moi.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » La rassurai-je en restant sur le sujet de mon ex. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle afin que nous nous réchauffions et aussi pour être plus proche d'elle. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, comme nous le disions.

« Je parlais pour ce que je viens de te faire. »

Dire que je me sentais extrêmement con en cet instant, aurait été un euphémisme ! Mais si mon père m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était de toujours garder la tête haute et ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va déjà mieux ! Dans quelques minutes je n'aurais plus du tout mal ! C'est un millième de ce que j'ai pu ressentir par rapport à mon dernier coup presque fatal… »

« Tu n'as gardé aucune séquelle ? » Me demanda-t-elle presque inquiète. Elle me regardait avec un grand intérêt et j'eus presque envie de rire de son expression. Il fallait aussi dire que ces questions étaient des plus… inhabituelles. Du moins, pas à celles dont je m'attendais à devoir répondre.

« Si… Je suis allergique aux blondes et plus particulièrement quand elles s'appellent Tanya, Irina ou Kate Denali… » Tentai-je de faire de l'humour dans cette situation presque dramatique. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher ici avant demain matin. « Tout ce qui touche à ces filles me révulse totalement ! D'ailleurs l'une de leurs meilleures amies est passée tout à l'heure dans notre loge. Elle a essayé de me faire du gringue… Totalement dégoûtant ! »

« Alors tu n'es pas gay ? » Me demanda-t-elle comme surprise. J'éclatai de rire. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Je tentai de me calmer mais aussitôt que j'arrêtai, je repartais de plus belle dans un excès d'hilarité. Bella avait peut-être un peu trop d'imagination… _Moi ? Gay ?_

« Désolé ! » Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. « Mais… où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille ? » Me calmai-je assez pour aligner une phrase cohérente.

« Bah quand tu as repoussé la blonde en haut… J'ai pensé que si une aussi belle femme ne te faisait rien, c'est que tu devais t'intéresser aux hommes… » Déclara-t-elle en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais eu une telle érection en ta présence si j'avais été gay ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été obligé d'aller dans une chambre froide pour reprendre mes esprits lorsque je te vois accomplir un magnifique travail avec ta langue et cette queue de cerise ? » Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Je descendis mes lèvres au niveau de son cou et le parsemai de baisers. Je me positionnai entre ses cuisses afin que nos deux corps se touchent et se réchauffent. L'une de mes mains alla caresser son ventre par-dessous son maillot tandis que l'autre caressait l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Puis je me souvins que Bella avait des chansons susceptibles de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance érotique. Quand j'avais regardé la vidéo et que j'avais mis mon numéro, j'avais également fouillé dans sa playlist. Je sais, c'est mal…

Je cherchai son portable dans sa poche et le sortis. Je mis la chanson _Baby did a bad bad thing_ de Chris Isaak. Je posai son portable sur le sol et lui assénai un petit coup de hanche afin qu'elle prenne conscience de l'effet qu'elle me prodiguait. Ça ne rata pas de la faire gémir. Je repris mon petit discours en remontant mes lèvres vers son oreille. Je ne sus résister à la tentation de lui mordiller le lobe avant…

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été jaloux quand d'autres hommes t'approchaient et dansaient avec toi si j'avais été gay ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été si peu soucieux d'être enfermé à tout jamais dans une pièce à moins dix-huit degrés en compagnie d'une femme aussi merveilleuse et désirable que toi ? _Bébé tu as fait une vilaine, vilaine chose_* en nous enfermant ici… Assume-en les conséquences… » _(N/A : *traduction du titre de la chanson citée un peu plus haut. Je rappelle que tous les liens des musiques de cet OS sont disponibles sur mon profil.)_

Je lui donnai un long et langoureux baiser. Tout en nous embrassant, Bella remuait sous moi et frottait son sexe contre le mien qui était de nouveau en pleine forme malgré le coup de genou. Elle inversa nos positions, elle désormais sur moi. Je trouvais ça terriblement excitant et décidai de lui jouer un petit tour. Au moment où elle s'éloigna de moi pour reprendre nos respirations, j'affichai une expression de souffrance à l'instar que tout à l'heure. Pour jouer davantage le rôle, je plaçai mes mains sur mon entrejambe.

Bella paniqua en pensant qu'elle m'avait remis un coup dans les parties et quand je la vis être sur le point de dire quelque chose, c'en fut trop pour moi et j'éclatai de rire. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation et ce qui redoubla mon hilarité. Je voulus l'embrasser pour la rassurer mais elle se déroba en se mettant sur ses genoux. Elle me lança un regard sévère et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai-je innocemment.

« Tu oses poser la question ? » Répondit-elle en haussant le ton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était une femme de caractère.

« Tu n'aimes pas les blagues ? »

« Si mais pas celles de ce genre et encore moins quand l'ambiance était telle qu'elle était avant ta putain de blague ! Et tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que j'avais encore blessé ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle _du tout_ ! »

« Tu aurais trouvé ça drôle si j'avais fait la même tête que toi ! » Ris-je de nouveau en pendant à la tête qu'elle avait faite.

Elle parut très mécontente de mon comportement. Elle se saisit de son portable et en même temps qu'elle se remettait sur pieds, elle coupa la musique. Sans un regard pour moi, elle se déplaça vers la porte close. J'ouvris grandement la bouche face à son attitude. J'étais totalement stupéfait !

Elle se retourna vers mois et haussa un sourcil d'un air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » Désignai-je mon érection plus que saillante.

Elle prit un air faussement supérieur en relevant le menton, un geste dont je pensais qu'il avait été fait inconsciemment.

« Et bien si, je peux ! Maintenant essaye de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici avant que l'on ne meurt ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte. Elle l'étudia attentivement. « Si je crie de toutes mes forces, tu crois qu'on m'entendra ? » Lâcha-t-elle après un petit moment.

« Si quelqu'un est juste à côté peut-être… Mais impossible qu'une personne du bar nous entende… Déjà qu'on entend à peine la musique d'ici alors qu'elle est presque assourdissante dans la salle principale… » Lui dis-je la vérité. Je la vis froncer les sourcils et respirer plus rapidement. Elle commençait à paniquer…

« Ok… Mauvaise idée… Les portables ne passent pas non plus ici… En gros, on est fait comme des rats ! Je commence même à avoir froid ! » Dit-elle complètement paniquée cette fois-ci.

« Colle-toi à moi ! » Proposai-je. Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air et je m'empressai de me justifier. « C'est un moyen de survie avant d'être une technique de rapprochement, je te l'assure. Nous allons nous réchauffer mutuellement… » _(N/M : Hmm, j'adore cette technique mdr surtout avec Edward) (N/A : Idem ! XD Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'irais m'enfermer dans une chambre froide !)_

J'ouvris mes bras afin de l'inviter à se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit. Elle souffla et vint me dominer en se mettant au dessus de moi. Je refermai mes bras autour de son corps tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre moi. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

La tension sexuelle de tout à l'heure avait laissé place à de la tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Bella le brisa.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir autant bu et de ne pas être dans mon état normal… J'aurais préféré que tu apprennes à me connaître d'une autre façon… Je suis lamentable… » Dit-elle vraiment attristée. Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise autour d'elle sans pour autant l'étouffer. Je voulais seulement la réconforter en lui démontrant ma présence.

« Je ne trouve pas… D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu sors d'une histoire de cœur et je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai déjà vécu plusieurs fois. »

« Je trouve ça terriblement dommage… T'as l'air d'un type bien… »

« La plupart de mon entourage me le dit aussi ! Et pourtant… Tu as l'air aussi d'une fille bien. »

« Bah ça c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit en face ! Ça doit être parce qu'on vient seulement de se rencontrer et que tu ne me connais pas encore comme Alice, Jasper ou Emmett… Et puis tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais ce que j'ai fait à mon ex… »

« Qu'est-ce tu as fait ? » Demandai-je intrigué et à la fois craintif de la réponse. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella ait fait du mal intentionnellement à son ex car elle avait l'air d'une fille trop douce et angélique. Mais sait-on jamais…

« Tu n'as pas peur de savoir mes secrets les plus sombres ? » Me dit-elle avec un regard emprunt de gravité.

« Non… Je ne te jugerai pas non plus, je te le jure. » Lui promis-je avec autant de sérieux qu'elle. Si on m'avait appris une chose, c'était bien de tenir ma langue.

Elle m'expliqua sa relation avec Jacob. Il avait un avenir brillant en tant que médecin mais à cause de cela, il avait délaissé Bella. Il aurait parfaitement pu subvenir à tous ses besoins mais il ne gérait pas bien son temps d'étude et le temps réservé pour sa vie privée… Comme beaucoup de femmes se sentant seules, Bella avait eu recours à l'amant. Même s'il avait été mal choisi étant donné que c'était le meilleur ami de Jacob, elle n'avait pas pris le premier inconnu en boîte. Je trouvais ça… bien et à la fois mal. En revanche, Bella n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. La seule fois où elle avait trompé Jacob, elle s'était fait prendre en plein acte et pas dans la meilleure des positions… Elle se sentait coupable, mais pour ma part Jacob était le seul fautif. Contrairement à d'autres personnes, Bella lui avait parlé des problèmes avant qu'elle ne fasse de conneries. C'était Jacob qui n'avait pas pris en compte sa remarque et qui par conséquent avait entraîné la faute de Bella…

Je mis dans un coin de ma tête que pour garder Bella, elle avait besoin d'attention et de tendresse.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi… À vingt-trois ans, sans enfant, sans mariage, j'ai encore le temps de reconstruire ma vie et d'en profiter comme bon me semble sans inconvénient… » Dit-elle le regard attristé. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais sa rupture avec Jacob la faisait toujours souffrir. Je la serrai plus fortement contre moi.

Elle frissonna et je lui frottai énergiquement les bras afin qu'elle se réchauffe un peu.

« J'imagine que les relations sérieuses ne sont pas dans tes projets immédiats… » Formulai-je mon hypothèse à voix haute afin d'en être certain. Je pariais fortement que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle parce que sortant d'une rupture douloureuse, elle voudrait éviter un maximum une source potentielle de souffrance.

Je la sentis se relever mais je l'immobilisai en la serrant contre moi. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle voit la déception sur mon visage. Sans comprendre comment c'était possible, je m'étais sûrement plus attachée à elle en quelques heures qu'avec les femmes que j'essayais parfois de draguer dans des boîtes à l'instar de la mienne.

« Et bien… C'était effectivement dans mes plans mais comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… » Elle fit une petite pause puis reprit d'un ton moins confiant comme si elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose… « Et puis parfois il y a certains évènements ou certaines rencontres qui vous font envisager les choses différemment… »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être mon côté égocentrique… mais j'avais l'impression que sa dernière phrase me concernait. Combattant de nature, je tentai une nouvelle fois ma chance.

« Que dois-je en conclure ? » Flirtai-je avec elle.

« Aucune idée… Fais preuve d'imagination… » Entra-t-elle dans mon jeu de séduction. Vous avais-je dit à quel point j'adorais cette femme ?

Elle me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations. Mon entrejambe s'était quelque peu calmé mais un petit geste de la part de Bella suffisait à refaire partir le feu sur les braises incandescentes ! Je gémis contre sa peau et voulus remettre de la musique. Je me saisis une nouvelle fois de son portable et mis _Rock is dead_ de Marilyn Manson.

Bella s'amusa à me torturer en embrassant chaque partie de mon visage. Je gémis de frustration car je désirais qu'elle m'embrasse sur la bouche. Quand enfin, elle me donna ce que je convoitais, notre baiser fut à la fois tendre et passionné augmentant le désir de l'autre.

Elle se mouvait au dessus de moi, se frottant délibérément sur mon sexe. Mes mains caressaient ses fesses. Elles étaient juste parfaites pour mes mains et ses seins l'étaient davantage ! Nous gémîmes tous deux face aux sensations que nous nous procurions. Je ne sus pas attendre davantage et lui ôtai son haut bleu. Je fus surpris de constater à quel point elle était sexy dans son corset bleu nuit. Je crois qu'elle le sentit parfaitement d'ailleurs. C'était comme si mon sexe sautillait dans mon jean à la vue de son corps. Elle se pencha contre moi et frotta sa poitrine contre mon torse.

« Je constate que ce tu vois te plaît… » Me chuchota-t-elle. _Putain ! _Ce n'était pas une femme que j'avais sur moi mais une véritable diablesse avide de rendre fou son pauvre homme presque soumis. Elle me contrôlait totalement par le désir. Je ne me reconnaissais plus dans mes gestes. J'avais toujours été avide de tendresse durant l'acte mais là… C'était du sexe bestial dont j'avais follement envie.

« C'est ce qu'il y a en dessous qui va encore plus me plaire ! » Lui dis-je sans réfléchir. La pensée de l'avoir blessée ou choquée me traversa l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue en entendant ma belle grogner d'excitation.

Je tentai de défaire son corset mais je m'énervai rapidement ! _Foutue lingerie féminine !_ Extrêmement jolie et désirable mais qu'est-ce que c'était chiant à retirer ! Bella sourit de mon comportement et me vint en aide. Elle se tourna sur le côté, leva le bras et me laissa découvrir une fermeture-éclair qu'elle descendit. _Bah évidemment !_ Si on trafique les sous-vêtements féminins de sorte à ce que l'ouverture ne soit pas visible, les hommes pouvaient toujours galérer à déshabiller les femmes !

Je n'eus pas le temps de pester encore plus car Bella ôta son corset. Je nous fis asseoir et l'embrassai avec encore plus de désir qu'auparavant. Je passai à sa poitrine dont les tétons pointaient… Hummm… Délicieuse ! Sa peau avait un goût sucré…

« Oh Edward… » Souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement. Sa tête se laissa aller en arrière. Je quittai sa poitrine et remontai mes baiser dans mon cou puis à son oreille.

« Je constate que ce que je te fais te plaît… » Lui soufflai-je. J'avais fait exprès de reprendre sa phrase et d'en changer le verbe. Cela faisait parti du jeu de séduction… _(N/M : Et tu t'y connais, hein, en jeu de séduction… ?) (N/A : Je ne sais pas à qui tu poses la question mais dans le doute je te réponds : j'en sais rien… Demande plutôt ça aux gars que j'essaye de draguer ! XD)_

« Énormément ! » Me répondit-elle dans un demi-gémissement. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement. « Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle passa ses mains gelées sur mon ventre et me retira mon tee-shirt. Je le mis à plat par terre avant de m'allonger dessus. Bella s'amusait avec mes nerfs. Je dirais même plus, elle me torturait. Elle effectuait chaque geste pour me libérer sous la ceinture avec une lenteur des plus extrêmes. Je donnai quelques petits de bassin afin de lui montrer mon impatience sauf qu'il se produisit l'effet inverse à mes souhaits. J'étais certain qu'elle jubilait de me tenir par le bout de la queue ! Oui je la voulais. Oui elle savait. Alors pourquoi m'affligeait-elle un tel supplice ?

Quand enfin elle me baissa mon pantalon, le contact entre mes fesses nues et le sol complètement gelé fut… _éprouvant_. Je laissai échapper une plainte de ma bouche. Bella ne manqua pas de me charrier avec ça…

« Je peux presque apercevoir de la fumée s'échapper ! C'est dingue de constater que tu as le feu aux fesses ! » Rit-elle de sa propre plaisanterie. Je me redressai et l'embrassai rapidement. C'était un p'tit bout de femme surprenante et pleine d'humour malgré qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié ma farce de tout à l'heure.

Elle se redressa et se déshabilla complètement sous mon œil plus que rincé et appréciateur. Bella est une femme tout à fait splendide ! Un corps de rêve, une personnalité affirmée bien que ses amis la disent timide… Il me tardait d'apprendre à mieux la connaître si elle m'en donnait la chance. Savoir si nous avions des points communs, ses centres d'intérêts, ce qu'elle aimait faire durant son temps libre, ses goûts… Ce genre de chose.

Mon regard se posa sur son sexe tout entièrement épilé. Le pauvre petit minou allait prendre froid sans sa fourrure ! _(N/M : PTDR très classe, Edward !) _Surtout si rien ne venait le réchauffer… Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir des pensées aussi peu… classes. _(N/A : Marie, même lui le reconnaît ! XD)_ En général je ne pensais pas qu'au sexe et encore moins de façon vulgaire comme à présent ! Je devais perdre un peu l'esprit…

Bella me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant si j'étais sans risque. Nous n'avions pas prévu de passer à l'acte… Bella n'avait pas de sac et moi non plus. Et quand bien même j'en aurais eu un, il n'y aurait eu aucun préservatif à l'intérieur. En tant que patron, je me devais de montrer l'exemple et ça commençait par ne pas me 'taper' mes clientes comme aimaient à le répéter mes employés.

Je lui répondis que j'étais clean, tout comme elle me répondit qu'elle l'était. Elle rajouta également qu'elle était sous contraceptif.

« Tant mieux… » Dis-je gêné. « À vrai dire, je n'avais pensé que je ne finirais pas seul ce soir alors je n'ai rien prévu… Surtout que je suis en service et que je ne voulais pas d'une fille d'un soir. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. »

« Oh ! Alors pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à coucher avec moi ? » Fit-elle avec un air pervers et excité. Elle déposa ensuite toute une série de baiser sur mon torse. Je ne pus réfléchir correctement que lorsqu'elle arrêta de promener sa bouche si tentante sur mon buste.

« Parce que je saurais te retrouver après et de faire en sorte de te revoir le plus rapidement possible… »Lui expliquai-je. « Quitte à utiliser l'intermédiaire de tes amis et de ton frère… Et même si tu dis ne pas vouloir de relation sérieuse pour le moment, je saurais attendre et te faire changer d'avis. Coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce que ça ne te suffise plus et que tu accepteras que je sois ton petit-ami. »

« Si on vit assez longtemps pour ça ! » Désigna-t-elle du pouce, la porte close qui se trouvait derrière elle. Je pris ça comme un encouragement. Ce n'était pas un oui, mais non plus pas un non …

« Mais on survivra ! » Lui affirmai-je. « Je te ferai l'amour aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que l'on vienne nous trouver ici dans une position compromettante ! » Lui promis-je.

« Tu t'engages à beaucoup là, Edward… » Me dit-elle en flirtant une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si elle en avait conscience, mais elle se déhanchait sur moi, créant une friction sur nos sexes nus. « Tu n'as pas peur de te surestimer ? »

« Pas du tout Bella… Tu verras que je suis un homme très endurant qui a la pêche à tout moment. »

Ma tête inspire confiance et parfois, il faut bien que ça me soit profitable… Un mensonge de temps en temps ce n'est pas un vrai crime, n'est-ce pas ?

« Prends garde à ce que tes parties ne rétrécissent pas dans ce cas ! Ce serait tellement dommage ! » Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle se laissa glisser sur mon sexe au même moment et tous deux gémîmes comme une seule personne. Il n'y avait que du plaisir pour sa part tandis que pour la mienne, il y eut également de la surprise. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça… Mais bon dieu ! _Quel pied intégral !_ Elle était si… chaude… humide… serrée !

J'eus l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu de relations sexuelles avec une femme. D'habitude je me satisfaisais tout seul. Il y avait moins de risque de grossesse non désirée, moins de risque de se récolter une maladie, moins de déception aussi… J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir le sexe, le _vrai_… J'en avais presque même oublié les sensations !

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux après quelques clignements d'yeux de sa part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se produisit, mais j'eus l'impression qu'un changement s'était emparé de nous. Son regard exprima de la surprise durant le même bref instant où je ressentis ce changement.

Bella commença un va-et-vient sur mon pénis. Toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent instantanément mon esprit sous l'afflux de plaisir… Je jurai dans ma tête tous les jurons possibles et inimaginables. Dans ma tête car ça aurait été très impoli de ma part de les formuler à haute voix, surtout en plein acte !

La vision des seins de Bella qui montaient puis descendaient sous l'effet de ses mouvements me donner des allures de fou. Et fou, je l'étais complètement ! Bella me faisait perdre la tête ! Elle rejeta la sienne en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle gémissait fortement et pleurnichait de temps à autre. Quand elle n'avait pas la bouche entrouverte, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un geste hautement érotique !

Des couleurs envahissaient peu à peu son visage et également le haut de sa poitrine. Ce premier était encore plus beau que les représentations des anges sur toile… Tant bien que mal, je parvins à me saisir de mon téléphone et immortalisait ce plus grand chef-d'œuvre. Après ça, la jouissance était tellement proche qu'elle m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit !

Je sentis ses parois me serrer davantage. Et il y a certains signes qui ne trompent jamais. Ma Bella était proche de l'orgasme. Je décidai de l'aider un peu pour la faire grimper au rideau comme on dit. Je voulais qu'elle ait du plaisir avant moi et sachant que j'étais sur le point d'exploser, il me fallait précipiter les choses. À peine effleurai-je son clitoris que Bella jouit violemment sur moi. Je me déversai quasiment en même temps que son orgasme la frappa.

Elle se laissa tomber sur moi, vidée de toute son énergie. La pauvre ! Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec cette nuit !

Je pouvais sentir son cœur cogner sur mon torse. Le mien battait également à tout rompre. Je dus attendre quelques minutes afin de me retirer dans son antre, devenu la plus luxurieuse des prisons. Bella s'était à moitié endormie sur moi et frissonnait de froid. Nos corps en transpiration se refroidissaient peu à peu. Je frottais son dos pour que les frottements la réchauffent du mieux que je pouvais. Je tentai de la réveiller par un moyen des plus agréables… Je fis promener mes doigts le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à les passer le long de sa fente encore humide. Elle émit un petit gémissement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à former un sourire. J'introduisis ensuite mon majeur et mon index. Il se produisit l'effet que j'avais escompté. Bella ouvrit les yeux.

« Pas question de s'endormir à moins que tu ne veuilles avoir encore plus froid et réduire considérablement nos chances de survie ! Cette nuit, c'est sexe à gogo ! Mais enfilons quand même nos hauts avant… » Lui dis-je en constatant qu'elle frissonnait de plus en plus. « C'était une mauvaise idée de les retirer… Surtout que toi tu es complètement nue ! » Remarquai-je.

Elle se pressa plus contre moi et je la libérai afin qu'elle puisse se remettre quel que chose sur le dos. Nous attendîmes un petit peu le temps que je retrouve la forme afin de recommencer nos actions coquines. Nous couchâmes dans des positions plus ou moins diverses. Levrette, l'éléphant, le lotus, les cuillères, le tigre, la déesse, le missionnaire… _(N/M : Programme certes chargé, mais trèèèèèèès intéressant xD) (N/A : Ah bah ça ! Ce n'est pas Edward ni Bella qui vont dire le contraire !)_

Il vint un moment où la température et mon corps d'homme eurent raison de moi. Bella s'était endormie contre moi après s'être rhabillée parce qu'elle avait trop froid. Quant à moi, je n'arrivai plus à avoir d'érection. Je savais que le pire dans notre situation, c'était de s'endormir car le froid pouvait nous rendre le sommeil éternel. Je secouai Bella mais j'étais complètement dénué d'énergie moi aussi. Je luttai contre mes paupières qui se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. J'abandonnai rapidement l'idée de réveiller Bella. C'était peine perdu dans notre état. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, à ses côtés. Je l'enlaçai. Si je devais mourir de froid, autant mourir proche de quelqu'un.

Dans mes derniers instants de lucidité, je repensai au film Titanic et à Jack qui meure d'hypothermie. J'espérai et priai de toutes forces pour que le scénario ne se répète pas ici… Je luttais encore dans les dernières forces qu'ils me restaient quand j'entendis comme un bruit assourdissant puis quelque chose de plus doux et moins distinct.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une chaleur brûlante me presser. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour avoir un peu de chaleur tout à l'heure mais celle-ci n'était en rien un soulagement. Au contraire, elle me faisait souffrir. Je ne sentais pratiquement plus mes membres. Ma vision me faisait défaut tout comme mon ouïe. Ma vision était toute trouble et mon ouïe comme cotonneuse… Tout s'éclaircit un peu plus quand je compris qu'on me donnait des claques sur le visage.

« Mike ? » Demandai-je d'une voix faible quand je parvins à distinguer un homme blond.

Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qu'il me disait mais je savais qu'il me parlait…

« Bella… Faut la sauver… Faut la sauver la première… Bella… Faut la sauver… » Répétai-je avant de sombrer.

* * *

Après cet incident dans la chambre froide, elle m'avait retrouvé dans ma chambre à l'hôpital pour une nouvelle folie sexuelle. Une infirmière était arrivée alors que nous étions en plein second round… Je ne savais pas qui d'elle ou de moi était le plus gêné… Nous sortîmes rapidement de l'hôpital. Nos activités nous avaient permis de rester vivants et réchauffés. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance d'après les médecins. À vrai dire, ils avaient été restés à l'écart de tout ce que nous avions fait dans cette chambre froide…

Lorsque nous nous étions dit au revoir à la sortie de l'hôpital, nous étions tous les deux gênés. Elle me donna son numéro et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

« J'espère te revoir bientôt… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je t'appellerai. Puisque tu m'as rajouté ton numéro… » Secoua-t-elle son portable.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et se retourna. Elle se déhanchait exagérément, me provocant encore une dernière fois avec le superbe mouvement de son fessier. Je sifflai. Elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec toujours ce même sourire avant de continuer son chemin… J'étais incontestablement et irrévocablement attiré par elle. Et ça, elle le savait parfaitement !

Je montai dans ma voiture, qu'Emmett avait rapportée hier. Je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose : un petit coup de téléphone… _(N/M : Si Bella le fait pas, moi je veux bien t'appeler xD) (N/A : Réponse dans le prochain épisode…)_

* * *

**Voili voilou… Verdict ?**

**C'est la fin… mais pas encore totalement puisqu'il y aura de petits bonus qui décriront certains épisodes de leur vie commune (ou non).**

**En attendant, on n'oublie pas le petit mot gentil en cliquant sur la bubulle ! =P Merci d'avance pour la petite dose d'amour…**

_**X.O.X.O. Hussy Apple**_


	3. BONUS 1

_**BONUS N°1 – Le temps sans elle, c'est long…**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Trois semaines…

Trois putains de longues semaines que je n'avais pas eu de _ses_ nouvelles, ni _le_ fameux coup de téléphone. Tous mes espoirs de la revoir s'effondraient un à un au fil des jours… Chaque nuit, un fantasme plus farfelu que la nuit précédente prenait forme dans mon esprit. J'en arrivais même à un stade où il m'arrivait de fantasmer en pleine journée ! Si cela continuait, j'allais attraper je ne sais plus trop quelle maladie au poignet due à un excès de masturbation… _(N/Marie-Loving-Edward : Je dois avouer que c'est très très intéressant, tout ça *héhé* xD)(N/A : Ah bah ça ! XD Ça me rappelle le 'super' article glauque de wikipédia… *frisson dans le dos* Plus jamais je ne regarderai ce site de la même manière.)_

Je cherchai des glaçons dans la fameuse chambre froide. Autant c'était un plaisir d'y retourner les jours suivant mon hospitalisation qu'aujourd'hui, c'était éprouvant… Éprouvant et déprimant. Retourner sur les lieux les plus magiques de mon club n'était pas le meilleur moment de mon travail… Je remontai au bar avec les glaçons et les donnai à Mike pour qu'il termine de peaufiner son nouveau cocktail… Je m'assis en face de lui, l'esprit totalement distrait.

Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas appelée ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle m'avait dit ne pas vouloir s'engager. Je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression…

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis du verre se briser. Je relevai la tête vers mon employé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de casser quoi que ce soit.

« Mike ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demandai-je inquiet. « Si tu as besoin de quelques jours de congé pour te reposer, tu peux parfaitement. »

Il soupira de façon blasée.

« Le problème ne vient pas de moi Edward ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis que tu as frôlé la mort dans cette chambre froide, tu es comme changé. D'abord j'étais ravi pour toi parce que tu souriais toujours, tu sifflais lorsque tu arrivais ici et puis au fur et à mesure tu fais une tête de déprimé ! Toutes les personnes sous tes ordres ont remarqué ton humeur et personne n'aime ça… Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu plombes l'ambiance du club… Ton humeur nous atteint… »

Je le regardai, troublé. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire avaler que j'étais la cause du moral dans les chaussettes de tous mes employés ! Si ?

« Désolé… J'avais remarqué que ça n'allait pas fort mais je pensais que ça venait de mon humeur qui faussait ma perception du monde… Tu sais bien… Quand on n'est pas bien, on a tendance à tout voir en noir… »

« Je le comprends parfaitement. Je suis déjà passé par-là… Tu sais, c'est peut-être toi qui aurais besoin de quelques jours de vacances… Tu travailles de vingt heures à sept heures du mat' non stop, sans parler des courses en après-midi et du stresse lié à ta fonction de patron de ta propre boîte… » _(N/M : Pauvre chou, il est surmené…)_

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça… Qui gérera le club ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Je pourrais être ton 'assistant' durant une semaine par exemple, ensuite je ferais tout sous ta supervision et si je gère bien, tu pourras prendre une semaine. Ça me parait une bonne idée tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Et bien… si. Au pire ça pourra toujours servir si je tombe malade et que je suis en incapacité de faire mon travail… Alors, _assistant_, ta journée commence dès ce soir ! Bon je sais… c'est ridicule comme phrase mais dans un certain sens c'est vrai ! »

Nous rîmes avant de retourner à nos activités respectives à savoir : nettoyer la casse pour lui, et déprimer tout en faisant mon jogging pour moi… Super plan de travail n'est-ce pas ? _(N/M : Le pauvre… pourquoi elle le rappelle pas, Bella ! Qu'est ce qui cloche chez elle, enfin !)(N/A : Son surnom ! XD Bell… Cloche… OK… je sors…)_

* * *

_**Trois semaines plus tard…**_

« _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies laissé les clés de ton bébé à ce blondinet ! _» Fit Emmett au bout du combiné.

« Ce n'est pas le Mike que tu as connu à ton lycée ! » Pris-je sa défense. « C'est Mike mon employé très compétant désormais. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« _N'empêche que si ça commence comme ça, il y a deux possibilités de scénario possible. Le premier : il te quitte pour ouvrir son propre club. Le second : il devient ton associé et finalement, ça deviendra carrément sa boîte ! Je trouverais ça dégueulasse surtout en pensant que c'est toi qui as galéré pendant x temps et qui as pris tous les risques !_ »

« Ça ne serait pas la fin du monde ! »

« _Il t'a fait quoi ce Newton pour que tu sois aussi sympathique avec lui ? Il a fait comme toutes ces secrétaires… Il est passé sous le bureau avoue ! _» _(N/M : *essaye d'enlever cette image d'horreur de sa tête* Beuuuuuuurk ! c'est Mike quoi !)(N/A : *morte de rire* C'est toujours moins choquant pour moi quand j'écris plutôt que les autres.) _

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! »

« _Seulement quand je m'y mets ? T'es trop gentil Eddychouchou ! Rosalie me répète sans cesse que je suis con et pas seulement de temps en temps ! Pour elle, c'est tout le temps ! En contrepartie, elle me dit que je suis un dieu du sexe et que ça compense mon côté abruti… _»

« En fait c'est elle qui a raison. Sauf que tu n'as rien en compensation pour moi… Et ne m'appelle plus Eddychouchou… » _(N/M : C'est vrai, il a raison. C'est ridicule xD Rien ne vaut « Edward », tellement sexy comme prénom *-*)(N/A : T'as raison ! *-*)_

« On dirait mon ex ! » Me coupa-t-il en terminant ma phrase. « _Combien de fois tu me l'as répété déjà ?_ »

« Autant de fois que tu m'as appelé par ce stupide surnom ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ton crâne et y rester ! »

« _Arf… Tu devrais baiser plus souvent ! Ça te détendrait…_ » Dit Emmett-aux-supers-conseils-qui-n'ont-rapport-qu'au-sexe ! Parfois c'est bien, mais ça ne règle pas tout… _(N/M : Les conseils d'Emmett, c'est… toujours très spirituel xD)_

« La seule que je baise, c'est ta sœur ! » Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Quand je m'aperçus de ma boulette, il était déjà trop tard. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Emmett crie un grand coup sous la colère, mais il éclata de rire. Peut-être qu'il ne soupçonnait rien de la chambre froide… Et heureusement car je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau s'il venait à le savoir ! Bref, sa réaction restait un mystère.

« _Edward, tu n'as pas la queue assez longue pour traverser tout le continent nord-américain et de l'océan Atlantique pour aller pénétrer ma sœur qui est en Europe !_ » Rit-il toujours._ (N/M : Je pense qu'on doit quand même vérifier… avec Edward, on n'est sûr de rien !)(N/A : Ptdr ! Moi je n'aimerais pas avoir un copain comme ça ! T'imagines le nombre de personnes qui doivent lui marcher dessus ? =S Ou bien le temps que ça prend pour avoir une érection ? Ou bien même pour éjaculer ! Et je ne raconte pas quand il s'agit de la prendre en entier dans sa bouche lors d'une fellation ! Heu ouais… je sors !)_

L'Europe ? Bella ? Depuis quand ? Je savais que je ne devais plus avoir d'espoir après tout ce temps, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elle m'avait fait vivre une très belle nuit !

« Comment ça ? Bella est partie ? »

« _Oui, environ une semaine après qu'on vous ait retrouvés dans la chambre froide. Son expérience a dû la traumatiser parce qu'elle était complètement dans ses pensées après. Pas dans le genre déprimée mais plus dans le genre préoccupée, tracassée… Alice a donc décidé de faire un voyage en Europe avec elle afin de lui remonter le moral. Elles n'ont prévenu personne ! Alice a le don d'improviser les choses…_ »

« _Oh…_ » M'exclamai-je alors que les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de s'assembler les unes à côtés des autres. Se pourrait-il que Bella hésitait entre m'appeler ou non, ce qui aurait été mal interprété par ses amis, ce qui a entraîné son départ, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas pu m'appeler…

Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas si mort que ça…

« Tu sais quand elles reviendront ? »

« _Dans une semaine. Bella doit impérativement revenir pour la rentrée. Elle a été engagée au Starbuck's du coin sauf qu'ils n'ont besoin d'elle qu'à la rentrée, quand tous les petits étudiants qui veulent se faire du blé quittent leur job d'été._ »

« D'accord… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis son départ ? »

_« Aucune ! Je suis sûr que c'est cette dictatrice d'Alice qui l'empêche d'appeler son pauvre grand frère qui s'inquiète… Juste histoire que quand Bella revienne sur le continent, elle nous montre qu'elle lui a bien remonté le moral ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_ »

« Pour rien… Juste faire la causette comme on dit. Je te signale que depuis deux ans, je n'ai jamais eu autant de temps pour moi ! »

« _Pauvre chou… Dommage que tu n'aies pas une femme avec qui…_ »

« J'imagine très bien la chose, je te remercie ! » Le coupai-je.

« _Tu as le droit à toutes les femmes du monde, sauf ma sœur je te préviens !_ »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« _Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me raconter vos exploits sexuels ou bien d'avoir à imaginer mon meilleur pote en train de coucher avec ma sœur lorsque je tiendrais entre mes bras mon neveu !_ »

« C'est une mauvaise excuse ! Je ne parle jamais de mes expériences sexuelles avec toi ! »

« _Parce que tu n'en as aucune !_ »

« Bien sûr que si j'en ai ! Seulement, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je dévoile à tout le monde… Ça fait partie de ma vie intime. »

« _Alors à quand remonte ta dernière partie de jambes en l'air ?_ »

Un mois et demi…

« Ok… Tu m'as eu… Mais tu ne préférais pas plutôt un beau-frère comme moi plutôt qu'un beau frère comme Mike ? Tu sais que je traite bien les femmes, que je pourrais lui offrir ce qu'elle désire, que je suis fidèle et j'ai encore plein d'autres arguments ! »

« _Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord… Tu n'essaierais pas d'obtenir mon accord pour sortir avec ma sœur par hasard ?_ »

« Bah on se sait jamais s'il venait à se produire quelque chose… »

« _Pas de sexe avec ma sœur !_ » Cria-t-il dans le téléphone. « _Je ne déconne pas Edward ! Si y'a bien un sujet sur lequel je ne plaisante pas c'est bien sur celui-là ! C'est vrai que dans la théorie, tu serais le beau frère parfait mais je ne veux pas de toi comme beau frère ! Compris ?_ » _(N/M : Raaaaaaaah je déteste les Emmett comme ça, qui se mêlent de la vie de Bella ! GRRR)_

« Et si Bella me trouve à son goût elle aussi ? Tu comptes lui empêcher d'être heureuse ? »

« _Tu fais chier ! PAS DE SEXE AVEC ELLE ! Tu me fais un truc pareil, je t'exclue de ma vie ! Tu la fais souffrir, je te retrouve et je te tue !_ »

« Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? »

« _C'EST MA PETITE SŒUR ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ?_ »

« Tu es trop protecteur avec elle… »

_**Bip. Bip. Bip.**_

_Merci Emmett…_ Pensai-je ironiquement.

Je raccrochai moi aussi le téléphone et m'allongeai sur mon lit. _C'est dingue qu'est-ce que le temps peut nous paraître long lorsque l'on s'ennuie !_ Je ne pouvais plus dormir, j'avais déjà assez récupéré de sommeil cette nuit… Je regardai l'état de ma chambre et jugeai utile de faire un grand nettoyage de tout mon appart. Avec mon boulot, je n'avais plus le temps de ranger, ni de nettoyer autrement que 'vite fait'.

Je commençai par ma chambre… J'avais un besoin soudain de changement. Les murs blancs, la moquette beige et les meubles en bois me paraissaient extrêmement démodés… J'avais besoin de refaire un petit peu de shopping aussi…

Ni une, ni deux, je pris mon portefeuille et partis vers le grand centre commercial de Seattle. Je passai tout d'abord m'acheter des chemises et des jeans avant de m'acheter des sous-vêtements. Je ressortis très vite de cette dernière boutique car toutes les vendeuses venaient une à une me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide… Je soufflai d'exaspération.

Je fis ensuite des repérages dans des boutiques de meubles et décoration, ainsi que dans des magasins spécifiques dans les travaux de la maison. Je choisis du papier peint noir avec quelques motifs et une nouvelle peinture blanche, histoire de remettre un coup de jeune aux murs.

Quand je rentrai à mon appartement, il était environ quinze heures. Je mangeai un sandwich et me mis à trier toutes les affaires de ma chambre, à commencer par les vêtements. Un à un, j'enfilai tous mes vêtements et sous-vêtements. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de mon essayage que je vis la voisine d'en face avec un paire de jumelles. Quand elle me vit, elle referma son rideau tandis que j'en faisais de même avec mes stores vénitiens !

Je mis à laver mes nouveaux vêtements avant de mettre dans un sac plastique tout ce qu'il ne m'allait plus ou que je trouver démodé. Dans des cartons, je mis tout le reste du linge bien plié ainsi que mes affaires. Je mis le tout dans la chambre d'amis et démontai mes meubles. Le tout partit dans le salon. J'étendis une grande bâche en plastique. Je commençai par la peinture et finis avec le papier peint.

Je finis les travaux vers vingt-et-une heures. Je ne mangeai pas et pris ma douche avant de me coucher sur mon canapé.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai aux aurores. Je me préparai un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom avant de me remettre aux travaux de mon appart. J'enlevai la bâche protectrice et commençai à débarrasser le salon. Vers midi, je déjeunai dans un fast-food puis partis acheter du parquet, du noir pour ma chambre et gris effet vieilli pour mon salon cuisine américaine. Je voulais faire un style 'loft' avec des briques sur les murs et des meubles en fer. Un style masculin et tendance à la place de l'appartement 'témoin' et impersonnel.

* * *

_**Cinq jours plus tard…**_

Installé dans mon canapé noir en cuir fraîchement acheté et installé, je contemplais le fruit de mon travail quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Numéro inconnu. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine à l'idée que ce fût Bella.

« Edward Cullen, j'écoute ? » _(N/M : c'est normal que je trouve cette phrase hyper sexy ?)(N/A : Version téléphone rose ça doit bien le faire aussi… *bave*)_

« _Bonjour Edward, c'est Bella…_ » Dit-elle timidement. « _Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais bien m'exprimer si tu me le permets. Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai ton numéro et que j'aurais dû t'appeler mais je n'étais pas aux États-Unis. Je suis partie en Angleterre et même quand j'ai eu la possibilité de t'appeler, je ne l'ai pas fait pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne recherche pas la même chose. Tu cherche une relation sérieuse alors que je viens d'en sortir d'une douloureuse. Tu m'as permis d'oublier momentanément la douleur, et la possibilité que personne ne nous retrouve à temps dans cette chambre froide m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je veux profiter de la vie et je ne pense pas que m'engager ou bien même sortir avec toi comme un vrai couple, soit la bonne solution. Je me sens très bien avec toi et le courant passe sans problème, seulement je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Pour le moment la seule chose dont je suis capable de t'offrir c'est un plan cul fixe où l'on vit cachés des autres, notamment mon frère. Lorsque je suis rentrée il m'a parlé de ce que tu as dit afin de me mettre en garde de toi, ce qui est totalement stupide, c'est là que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais pu te laisser croire avec mes paroles. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal alors ne prends pas en compte de ce que j'ai pu dire, merci. Maintenant tout est entre tes mains. Soit tu prends ce que j'ai uniquement à te donner, soit… on se dit au revoir. Je pense que dans l'option où tu refuserais un plan cul fixe, il voudrait mieux dans ton intérêt que l'on ne se croise pas… _» _(N/M : La vache ! ça c'est du discours !)(N/A : Quand on parle à cœur ouvert on trouve toujours le moyen de faire des discours ! XD)_

Je restai un petit moment sans rien dire, le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Pratiquement deux mois à attendre et à espérer pour seulement entendre parler de 'plan cul fixe' ! Inutile de dire à quel point j'étais déçu, mais je pouvais comprendre également sa réaction…

« _Edward ?_ » S'inquiéta-elle. _(N/M : Ah bah tu peux t'inquiéter, après lui avoir fait un coup pareil ! è_é)(N/A : Et elle n'est pas au bout des vacheries ! Tu comprendras pourquoi dans la fin du bonus n°2 quand elle racontera son voyage ! XD Même si d'un certain côté ce n'est pas vraiment une vacherie…)_

« J'y réfléchirai, merci. » Dis-je presque froidement.

« _Bon et bien… Tiens-moi au courant._ »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« _Bisous._ » Lança-t-elle timidement, une fois de plus.

« Hum… » Fis-je en raccrochant.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour définir mon état : torturé ! J'avais envie d'accepter son offre parce qu'à un moment donné, elle finirait bien par s'apercevoir que je suis un type bien qui ne la fera pas souffrir. Se sentant en confiance, elle ne verra plus aucune raison de ne pas entamer une relation sérieuse entre nous… Et d'un autre côté, j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette en constatant que je veux plus qu'un plan cul. Ça lui mettrait la pression et voulant vivre sans contrainte, elle prendrait la fuite pour prendre un homme qui ne penserait qu'au sexe sans lendemain…

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je devais faire un choix. Et vite ! _(N/M : Oui, vite, viiiiiiiite !)(N/A : C'est déjà écrit, tu l'auras cette fameuse réponse ! XD)_


	4. BONUS 2

_**BONUS N°2 – Décision et conséquences**_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Bella m'avait appelé. J'avais repris le boulot le jour même de son appel, ce qui me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la décision que je devais prendre. Je n'avais ni nouvelle d'elle, ni d'Emmett, ni d'Alice, ni de Jasper. Si la situation avait été avec une autre femme, j'aurais certainement appelé ce dernier afin d'avoir des conseils, mais j'avais bien trop peur que dans une conversation tout à fait anodine, le sujet de la conversation n'en ressorte et qu'Emmett devine de quoi il s'agissait… Enfin surtout de _qui_ ! À ce moment-là, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau… Donc, il valait mieux que je me taise et que je garde tout pour moi quitte à avoir des insomnies.

Ma décision n'arrêtait pas de changer selon mon humeur et le jour. Un coup j'avais envie d'accepter, un autre jour non… Ces derniers temps, ma décision restait plus sur le oui pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella m'obsédait et que je n'arriverais jamais à m'investir dans une relation avec une autre femme, si je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ! C'était malsain et dégueulasse pour cette femme…

Parfois c'était également non parce que je perdrais du temps dans ma vie… Je voulais me marier et avoir des enfants rapidement et si je sortais (et encore ! sortir serait déjà génial à ce stade) avec une femme réticente à s'engager, ça allait dans le sens contraire de mes espérances. Ça allait prendre davantage de temps qu'avec une femme désirant la même chose que moi et ce n'était même pas sûr que cela aboutisse à quelque chose de sérieux par la suite. Mais dans un certain sens, si je sortais avec Bella, ça me permettrait de la connaître tout en douceur et à ne pas précipiter les choses. Peut-être même éviterais-je certaines erreurs si ce n'était pas celle qu'il me fallait. Mais si au contraire, c'était la bonne et qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts, je n'en serais que beaucoup plus attristé…

Un coup fut porté à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez ! » Dis-je tout en reprenant un masque impassible.

« Salut… » Dit Mike en passant la tête par la porte. « Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir en face de mon bureau.

« Tu prends une semaine de vacances et tu es encore plus soucieux et ailleurs qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je soufflai et mis ma tête entre mes mains avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien… Enfin… C'est important pour moi mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème fondamental… »

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Je sais que je ne m'appelle Emmett ni Jasper mais tout comme eux, j'ai deux oreilles qui me permettent d'écouter. Et j'ai un cerveau pour réfléchir à ton problème et une bouche pour formuler mon avis et des conseils si tu veux les entendre… »

Je souris de façon amusée.

« D'accord mais n'en parle à personne d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête. « J'ai fait la rencontre d'une femme ces derniers temps. Nous avons… enfin… Je ne te fais pas un dessin. » Sous-entendis-je que nous avions couchés elle et moi ensemble.

Je vis ses yeux briller d'intérêt. C'était du Mike tout craché, c'était une vraie femme quand il s'agissait d'entendre les derniers ragots pour être au courant de tout (et être barman, ça aide beaucoup !) et son côté pervers et obsédé, ne s'intéressait qu'à la vie sexuelle d'autrui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te décrire ce que nous avons fait ! » Le réprimandai-je afin qu'il redevienne sérieux. « Je savais que cette… aventure ne mènerait à rien. Elle a vécu une rupture douloureuse après de nombreuses années en couple… »

« Alors c'est une femme plutôt mature ? » S'exclama Mike en me coupant la parole. Je lui lançai un regard peu amène. « Désolé, j'écoute et je ne te coupe plus… »

« Donc, sa dernière relation ne s'étant pas très bien finie, elle refuse de s'engager à nouveau… »

« C'est quand même dingue que tu ne veuilles pas du cul pour cul ! N'importe quel homme rêverait de ça ! Aucune complication… Juste du plaisir… De la détente… » Il y eu un petit silence et il comprit qu'il m'avait une nouvelle fois coupé la parole. « Et donc sa dernière relation ne s'étant pas très bien finie, elle refuse de s'engager à nouveau… » Reprit-il ma dernière phrase pour m'inciter à continuer. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'il avait été attentif et qu'il avait bonne mémoire, tentai-je de me calmer.

« Durant cette nuit-là, elle m'a quelque peu laissé croire qu'il y avait une possibilité de se revoir et pas uniquement pour le sexe. Une relation de couple mais pas non plus le mariage tu vois ? Juste… un couple. Enfin maintenant que j'y repense, peut-être est-ce simplement moi qui ai mal interprété ce qu'elle a dit. On s'est échangé nos numéros. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir appelée parce qu'elle était réticente à autre chose qu'une simple nuit. Alors j'ai préféré que ce soit elle qui m'appelle en premier. J'ai attendu, attendu et attendu encore. Presque un mois et demi après, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de sa part. Pas exactement celui que j'espérais même si c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle me propose d'être un plan cul fixe. Uniquement ça. Dans le cas où je refuserais, elle préfère me dire adieu, selon elle dans mon intérêt. C'est vrai que dans un certain sens c'est mieux que je ne la croise pas parce que ça me permettrait de l'oublier ou au mieux, de moins penser à elle… » Je soufflai. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Accepte. » Me dit-il tout simplement.

Je savais que me confier à Mike ne me serait pas d'une grande aide, mis-à-part me sentir plus léger pour m'être confié à quelqu'un.

« Après tout, tu finiras peut-être par te lasser ou rencontrer une autre femme. Quand je sortais avec une fille nommée Lauren, elle m'a présenté à ses amies et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Jessica. Le fait que tu sois en couple les attire parce que ça te donne une impression d'inaccessibilité qui les poussent à se surpasser pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir ton attention. Elles redoublent d'efforts lorsqu'elles réussissent à te parler et pour que tu t'intéresses davantage à elles… Et lorsque tu casses avec ta copine… _Bam_ ! Elles sont toutes à tes pieds et sautent sur l'occasion pour venir te parler. »

« _Ça_, c'était valable au lycée ! »

« Ou alors, pour les femmes vraiment très attirées ou amoureuses… » À ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna et il s'empressa de finir de me parler avant de décrocher et de sortir de la pièce avec un regard d'excuses. « Crois-moi ! Accepte. Au pire, tu finiras par te lasser comme son ancien copain. »

Seul, je repensais à ses paroles. Ça ne m'avançait pas vraiment dans ma décision mais ça me donnait le courage nécessaire afin me saisir de mon téléphone et de chercher dans mon répertoire le numéro de Bella… J'étais prêt à appuyer sur le fameux bouton vert et à lui parler. Seulement, je me rétractai rapidement. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle allait savoir ce que j'allais faire de '_nous_'. Je n'étais pas encore prêt ni sûr de ma réponse…

Un choix d'une telle importance me pesait vraiment sur les épaules. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas dans quelle situation j'aurais préféré me retrouver… La sienne, en attente d'une réponse pendant plus d'une semaine ? Ou la mienne, où il fallait prendre une décision…

Dans un élan de détermination, je repris mon téléphone et composai son numéro avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que ça me donnait des nausées… Au fur et à mesure des tonalités, mon rythme cardiaque augmentait. Il eut un raté lorsqu'enfin j'entendis sa voix à travers le combiné.

« _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bella Swan. Je suis indisponible pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message après le bip sonore et je vous rappellerais._ »

Je raccrochai énervé. Pour une fois que je trouvais le courage de l'appeler après tout ce temps, il fallait qu'elle soit injoignable ! J'avais juste envie de claquer mon portable contre le mur. À la place, je l'éteignis et le rangeai sagement dans mon tiroir avant de partir dans la salle principale de mon club.

Quand je finis mon travail, il était environ cinq heures du matin. J'allumai mon portable. Trois appels manqués. Un message vocal. Je consultai mon répondeur.

« _Edward ? C'est Bella… J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de m'appeler alors je suppose que c'était pour me donner ta réponse… Je… (Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.) Je suis idiote de t'avoir appelé tu avais certainement prévu de le faire plus tard… Désolée d'avoir laissé un message inutile sur ta messagerie._ »

Je souris au son de sa voix. J'éteignis de nouveau mon portable et rentrai chez moi pour me reposer. Je l'appellerai demain midi lorsque je me réveillerai.

Le lendemain, aux environs de treize heures, je composai son numéro. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'au bout de la première sonnerie elle décrocha. L'image de Bella assise à une table qui fixe avec obsession son téléphone posé juste devant elle, me vint à l'esprit.

« J'accepte. » Dis-je avant même qu'elle ne parle. « Dis-moi quand et où tu veux que l'on se retrouve. »

La souffrance mélangée au plaisir charnel ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

« _J'accepte. Dis-moi quand et où tu veux que l'on se retrouve._ »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Une semaine et cinq jours exactement que j'attendais sa réponse. Après plus de d'un mois et demi passés en Angleterre, j'avais fait le point sur ma vie. Jacob m'avait fait souffrir. Énormément même. Et je ne voulais plus m'attacher à quiconque sentimentalement. Cette nuit dans cette chambre froide avec Edward m'avait permis d'oublier cette douleur. Le lendemain, lorsque nous étions tous deux à l'hôpital, je devais être encore sous l'euphorie d'avoir eu des rapports la vieille. D'autant plus qu'Edward m'avait procuré un bon nombre d'orgasmes… Et puis les jours suivants, la douleur était revenue… Je n'avais que Jacob en tête même si l'on s'était parlé à l'hôpital. Je déprimais en quelque sorte…

Découvrir l'Angleterre me divertissait l'esprit. Du moins, le jour avec Alice. Elle avait remplacé la plupart de mes habits. La sage Bella Swan avait désormais laissé place à la sensuelle Bella Swan. Alice m'avait également appris à me maquiller plus correctement qu'avant. Désormais je parvenais aux mêmes résultats qu'elle, mais seule !

Lors d'une sortie dans un pub, je rencontrai un homme.

_Robert._ _(N/A : Petit clin d'œil à Marie-Loving-Edward entre autre ! XD)_

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Edward mis à part que sa chevelure (tout aussi rebelle) tirait plus dans les bruns que dans les cuivre. Nous avions passé une superbe nuit toute aussi acrobatique que celle en compagnie d'Edward. Épuisés par nos batifolages, nous nous étions endormis l'un sur l'autre dans le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel. Ce fut là que je pris conscience que le sexe m'apportait beaucoup plus de plaisir que lorsque j'étais en couple. Peut-être tombais-je uniquement sur des bons coups, mais les adieux du lendemain avec un simple petit baiser sur la commissure des lèvres me plaisaient davantage que les longs baisers langoureux que j'avais avec Jacob chaque matin en me séparant de lui pour la journée. Cela faisait moins mal également au niveau de la séparation. Aimer un être et être loin de lui, c'était comme être amputé d'une partie de soi. Et comme on n'est jamais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec son conjoint, on souffre à longueur de temps.

L'amour n'était définitivement plus une bonne chose pour moi. J'avais passé trop de temps avec le même homme, de ce fait j'avais l'impression d'avoir gâché une partie de ma vie. J'avais fermé les portes à d'autres expériences nouvelles et à découvrir. Si certaines personnes aimaient changer de partenaires durant leur jeunesse avant d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec plus de stabilité, moi, je faisais l'inverse. Quant aux enfants, je n'aimais cette idée qu'avec Jacob. C'était surtout lui qui me poussait chaque jour à les aimer. Je trouve ça attendrissant oui, mais ce sont pour les personnes qui ont beaucoup d'amour et de temps à donner. Si j'avais donné naissance à son enfant, ça aurait été principalement pour lui parce que je sais qu'il fera un bon père. Quant à moi, je ne crois pas que j'ai les gênes de ce genre de personne. Je dois tenir ça de mon père…

Pour en revenir au sexe, chose mille fois plus intéressante que des machines à merde, Robert est très bon au lit, voire excellent. _(N/A : Moi en train de dire du mal des bébés et du bien de Robert dans la même phrase ? *prend sa température*)_ Peut-être même meilleur qu'Edward. Néanmoins, c'était ce dernier que je préférais alors que Rob avait tous les avantages. Il cherchait la même chose que moi c'est-à-dire du sexe, du plaisir, de l'amusement sans contrainte. Un accent anglais à faire tomber toutes les filles, même les plus prudes ! Un sourire en coin qui faisait des ravages… De la distance afin d'être certain qu'aucun de nous ne s'attache sentimentalement à l'autre… Nos petits jeux avaient duré trois semaines (extrêmement intensives au point d'avoir des courbatures) et puis je m'étais lassée. Ses performances restaient olympiques et pourtant mes orgasmes se faisaient moins fulgurants, plus longs à venir jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien… J'avais même simulé les cinq derniers jours…

Le plaisir ne faisait pas tout. J'avais besoin de quelque chose en plus qu'Edward était capable de m'apporter. Il avait cette attirance plus qu'importante et… cette attraction indescriptible. Si comme si un lien fort nous unissait sans même que nous nous connaissions. Un peu comme ces amis avec qui on accroche directement et qu'on a l'impression d'avoir toujours connu même au bout de quelques jours ou quelques semaines…

Voilà pourquoi sans être en couple avec Edward, je voulais l'avoir auprès de moi comme j'avais eu Robert…

« Hôtel Hyatt à quatorze heures, ça te va ? » Lui répondis-je.

« C'est parfait. »

« Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Il ne répondit rien mais n'avait pas raccroché pour autant.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. » Souris-je à l'idée de le retrouver avant de raccrocher et de partir vers le lieu de notre rendez-vous.


	5. BONUS 3

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord désolée aux deux personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ni envoyer le teaser à cause d'un bug sur le site… Malheureusement je pense qu'on a tous connu au moins un bug provenant du site… Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Je vous réserve un plus long teaser pour la prochaine fois !**_

_**Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire LE chapitre où tout commence réellement. Même si le chauffage est de saison en raison des basses températures (du moins pour la France), je vous conseille d'avoir de quoi vous rafraîchir à portée de mains durant la lecture et une arme ou un moyen torture pour la fin ! XD**_

_**Bonne lecture ! =D**_

_**PS : Un grand merci à Marie-Loving-Edward et Dex-DaZzLinG pour leurs commentaires (même si je les ai perdues à un moment ! XD)**_

* * *

_**BONUS N°3 – Des retrouvailles pas exactement comme elle les avait imaginées…**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

« Bonjour Alec. Y'aurait moyen que tu me trouves une chambre disponible à moindre prix ? » Fis-je à un ancien ami de fac, qui était réceptionniste dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville. Il fut surpris de me voir.

« Hum laisse-moi deviner… Un rendez-vous avec Jacob uniquement pour faire des cochonneries ? » _(N/Marie-Loving-Edward : Beuuuuuurk, des cochonneries avec Jacob…)(N/Dazzling: Comment on peut croire ça... Faire des cochonneries avec LUI...)(N/A : Bande d'Edwardiennes !)_

« Heu… Pas vraiment avec Jacob non… » Fis-je gênée. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Hors de question que je sois complice d'une tromperie ! »

« Je ne suis plus avec Jacob si ça peut te rassurer ! C'est juste… un rendez-vous avec un homme… » _(N/M : Et quel homme…)(N/D : Confirme...)(N/A : Confirme aussi ! *bave*)_

Il me regarda suspicieusement et sembla hésiter à me louer une chambre. Je lui fis une moue digne de celles d'Alice. Il claqua sa langue, agacé de n'avoir pas pu tenir plus longtemps que deux secondes et m'attribua la chambre 409. Je lui tendis ma carte de crédit et il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Tu es quand même au courant qu'une nuit doit coûter dans les deux cents dollars ? Et ce ne sont pas tes petits emplois qui vont te permettre de t'offrir ça chaque semaine ? Parce qu'avouons-le, tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en tenir à une nuit. »

« Exact ! Sauf que si je ne paye pas, je n'aurais pas l'accès à la piscine, au spa ni au room service ! Sans parler du fait que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis… Alors prends-moi cette fichue carte et encaisse ! »

« C'est comme tu veux… »

Il prit ma carte et l'introduisit dans le petit boîtier avant de me le tendre. Je m'en saisis et composai mon code. Je repris ma carte et la rangeai tandis qu'Alec imprimai la facture et la preuve de ma réservation. Il me donna le tout avec le passe de la chambre.

« Si un bel apollon à la chevelure rebelle de bronze débarque et qu'il s'appelle Edward Cullen, envoie-le dans ma chambre. Il est pour moi. » Le prévins-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de monter dans ma chambre._ (N/M : Pff la chanceuse *boude*)(N/D : NON il est pour moi !)(N/A : Ne vous battez pas ! XD Y'a encore Robert en Angleterre qui est disponible.)_

Je ne pris pas le temps d'observer la chambre car j'appelai directement le room service pour commander des fraises, du coulis de chocolat, de la chantilly, du raisin et une bouteille de champagne. Je passai ensuite dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche. Enveloppée dans une serviette, je me recoiffai et me maquillai. Je mis de la poudre comestible sur ma poitrine et le creux de mon cou. Parfum fraise… J'enfilai ensuite des bas, un string noir en dentelle, le porte-jarretelles et le corset assortis, avant de me vêtir par-dessus d'une robe noire et moulante.

J'étais fin prête à l'avoir sous mon charme et à briser cette distance qui s'était installée entre nous. Je ne savais pas si c'était un mauvaise signe ou non, de même que je ne savais pas la façon dont je devais interpréter tout le temps qu'il avait mis pour m'appeler et me dire sa réponse… D'accord il ne recherchait pas la même chose que moi, mais cette nuit dans cette chambre froide devait tout de même lui avoir marqué l'esprit… Il avait aussi dû ressentir cette connexion entre nous… Je commençais à me faire du souci. Peut-être que le temps avait effacé de sa mémoire ce détail tandis que dans la mienne, il était comme gravé.

Je me rassurai en pensant à autre chose. Je me détendis et essayais de sourire comme si mon angoisse n'était pas présente. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon angoisse passa définitivement quand je pensais à toutes les _choses_ que nous pourrions faire tout à l'heure… _(N/D : tu m'étonnes... petite coquine va !)_

* * *

Un lion en cage. Voilà à quoi je devais ressembler en ce moment à faire les cents pas dans la chambre de l'hôtel.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable. Quatorze heures trente. Je m'assis sur le lit et bus cul sec la coupe entière de champagne disposée sur la table de chevet. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il s'était juste payé de ma tête. Peut-être même voulait-il uniquement se venger de l'attente pour le coup de téléphone. Peut-être juste la déception de ce que je lui proposais… _(N/M : Mon Dieu, Edward, où tu eeeeeeeeeeeeeees !)_

Afin d'en être certaine, je décidai de l'appeler. Je tombai directement sur la messagerie, comme s'il avait refusé mon appel ! Je réessayai plusieurs fois et j'eus le même résultat jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement dû éteindre son portable… _(N/D : Edward, l'art et la manière du comment se faire désirer ^^)(N/A : Mais c'est tellement mieux ainsi ! *bave* Enfin… pour nous, pas pour Bella ! XD)_

Je raccrochai énervée et jetai mon portable sur le lit. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude ! Je remis les vêtements que je portais en arrivant ici et partis de l'hôtel. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me poser un lapin de la sorte !

Je roulai rapidement jusqu'à son club et tapai à la porte. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un ! Ce fut Mike qui m'ouvrit.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Dit-il surpris mais également ravi.

« En fait je cherche Edward. Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Heu oui… Dans son bureau. »

« Je pourrais aller lui parler s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête et me laissa rentrer. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis me laissa seule. Je ne frappai même pas et entrai sans même y avoir été invitée. Edward releva directement la tête vers moi. Sans savoir précisément quoi, il y avait quelque chose de changer chez lui… Ses yeux ? Plus ternes qu'à notre première rencontre peut-être ? Sa mine fatiguée ?

Je refermai la porte derrière moi tandis qu'il se remettait de ma venue. Sa surprise n'était en rien un sentiment joué. Je lui fis face et mis mes mains sur mes hanches en le fixant d'un mauvais œil. Il soutint mon regard mais pas de manière méchante._ (N/A : Je vous conseille de vous passer en boucle _**Bad Things**_ de __**Jace Everett**__ durant tout le lemon, histoire de vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance ! XD Le lien est disponible sur mon profil.)_

« Tu vas me dire immédiatement pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin à l'hôtel ! » _(N/M : Oui, Edward, tu vas le dire ? *regard sévère*)_

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je voulais garder un masque de colère mais plus il s'approchait de moi, plus j'avais de mal. Il faisait exprès de marcher de façon… prédatrice. Il posa finalement une fesse sur son bureau, juste en face de moi avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux avec son putain de petit sourire en coin ! _(N/M : S'il commence à utiliser son sourire en coin, on est fichues…)(N/A : Totalement fichues !)(N/D : tellement sexy ce petite sourire en coin...)_

« Je comptais venir mais j'attendais juste encore un peu. Une sorte de juste retour des choses concernant l'attente de ton coup de fil. » Dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui écartai les jambes tout en continuant à le fixer dans les yeux. Les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut lui qui parut perdre contenance tandis que j'étais la prédatrice. Je me mis entre elle et rapprochai mon visage le plus près possible du sien.

« Vilain garçon ! » Soufflai-je en lui administrant une claque sur la partie accessible de ses fesses. Je m'éloignai ensuite de lui et me dirigeai vers la porte pour sortir. C'était sans compter l'obstination de ce cher Edward. Il s'empara de mon bras m'obligeant à lui faire face et écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le fait qu'il m'ait posé un lapin tout à l'heure et qu'il s'en amuse me mettait hors de moi et m'excitait terriblement à la fois. Il était autant dominant que je l'étais et bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se libérer sexuellement et de pouvoir affirmer qui nous étions vraiment ! _(N/M : Et ben ! C'est qu'elle est vilaine la Bella !)_

Il me plaqua sauvagement contre la porte tout en la fermant à clé. Quand je voulus le déshabiller, il plaqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main tandis que la seconde s'amusait à me faire perdre la tête. Elle effleurait mes seins sans jamais les toucher, dessinant leurs contours sans passer par mes tétons. Je gémis fortement de frustration et nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. _(N/M : God… c'est chaud)_

Sa bouche partit explorer mon cou recouverte de poudre sucrée qu'il léchait, me faisant gémir comme jamais. Je voulais jouer avec lui et c'était finalement lui qui jouait avec moi… Le fait est que me soumettre à lui me plaisait énormément. Bien plus que je ne prenais du plaisir à le dominer…

Toujours en retenant mes poignets contre la porte, Edward fit sauter les boutons de mon jean et en baissa la fermeture éclair. Il passa sa main dans mon shorty et entreprit de caresser mon bouton de chair… Je me mis sérieusement à haleter. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, ma tête se rejeta en arrière contre la porte et ma bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant passer mes gémissements de plaisir.

Inconsciemment j'écartai un peu plus les cuisses et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin encore dans mon sous-vêtement. Ses doigts longèrent ma fente humide avant de revenir sur mon clitoris, puis ils repartirent caresser mes lèvres intimes et revinrent derechef sur mon paquet de nerfs… Edward fit ça beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût.

« C'est de la torture Edward ! » Haletai-je.

Son visage remonta jusqu'à mon oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe en même temps qu'un doigt effleurait l'entrée de mon vagin. Je laissai échapper un gros soupir de contentement et de frustration à la fois.

« Que veux-tu dans ce cas ? » Souffla-t-il sensuellement._ (N/M : euh… il lui faut vraiment un dessin ?)(N/A : Si c'est toi qui le fais pourquoi pas ! XD Ça doit valoir le coup d'œil.)_

Je tournai la tête afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard était noirci de désir, autant que le mien devait l'être. Nos instincts primitifs nous possédaient totalement. Nous étions descendus au même rang que celui des animaux et j'étais certaine qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je parlais comme tel, de façon bestiale… Il pourrait trouver ça excitant, même si je savais qu'il préférait la douceur. Je me rappelais de ce détail lorsque nous étions enfermés dans la chambre froide. Je devais faire ressortir tout son tempérament brutal de lui…

« Moi penchée en avant sur le bureau avec toi qui me martèle entre les cuisses ! » Le provoquai-je. _(N/M : ah ouais, c'est assez clair, ça…)(N/D : où est passé Bella la prude ?)(N/A : si tu voulais Bella la prude, tu t'es trompée d'adresse ! XD Mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas t'en plaindre n'est-ce pas ?)_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent davantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il retira sa main de mes vêtements et me libéra tandis qu'il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Il me déplaça jusqu'au bureau où il me fit asseoir et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Enfin je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre moi ! Je souris contre ses lèvres en me rappelant ses performances.

Il s'éloigna de moi et voulut porter ses doigts couverts de cyprine à sa bouche sauf que je ne le laissai pas faire. Je me saisis de son poignet et suçai ses doigts plus qu'il ne fallait. Sans le quitter des yeux, je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de ses doigts et instaurai un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le vis déglutir fortement (et bruyamment qui plus est) ainsi que respirer plus rapidement. Il avait le regard fixé sur ma bouche et sur ce qu'elle prodiguait à son index et son majeur.

Il retira ses doigts et m'embrassa tandis que je sentais ses mains remonter doucement le long de mon corps. D'abord sur mes fesses, puis dans le creux de mes reins, puis mon tronc pour finir par mes seins. On s'embrassa langoureusement tandis que chacun se déshabillait entièrement pour aller plus vite. Si le désir d'Edward était proportionnel à la vitesse qu'il se déshabillait et à la taille de son sexe turgescent, je n'osais même pas imaginer à quel point je l'excitais ! Il m'aida à retirer mon shorty ainsi que mon soutien-gorge.

Il me poussa contre le bureau une nouvelle fois et me fit écarter les jambes. Je sentis quelque chose me pénétrer mais ce n'était en aucun cas son membre ! Je regardai entre mes cuisses et vis ses doigts en moi… Je soupirai de frustration mais ce fut très rapidement remplacé par des soupirs de plaisir quand il commença ses va-et-vient avec un rythme soutenu. Dieu merci il avait arrêté son jeu de torture et passé enfin aux choses _presque_ sérieuses !

Je pris son sexe en main et le soulageai lui aussi au même rythme que ses doigts. Un moyen de prévention au cas où il déciderait de ralentir. Je parsemais son torse de baiser lorsqu'il effleura la partie hypersensible de mon vagin. Je vis quelques étoiles et la seconde suivante, il effleura de nouveau mon point G m'envoyant de nouvelles étoiles en plus forte quantité. Je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme m'envahir. Tellement plus puissant que les dernières semaines en une autre compagnie que la sienne… _(N/M : Héééé ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? è_é On critique pas Rob ! XD)(N/A : Tu n'es pas morte derrière ton écran finalement ? XD)_

« Sois silencieuse. Nous ne sommes plus aussi bien isolés que dans la chambre froide. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'en mordre le lobe. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou.

« Mon dieu ! » Criai-je de plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » Me gronda Edward d'une voix tellement… orgasmique remplie d'autorité et de dominance ! Je crus m'entendre rugir tel un félin à sa phrase mais je n'en étais pas tellement certaine. J'étais comme déconnectée du monde. Je délaissai son membre dur comme du roc et m'accrochai à lui. Ses doigts étaient tellement prodigieux bon sang ! Je posai mon front contre son cou et je me mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier.

Plus proche du gouffre de la jouissance, je fus incapable de rester silencieuse et lui mordis la peau. Je l'entendis grogner de façon extrêmement sexy et d'une manière qui indiquait qu'il aimait ça… J'en apprenais des choses avec Edward !

Sa deuxième main vint caresser de manière experte mon clitoris m'envoyant directement au septième ciel. Tout en le mordant plus fort que nécessaire, je gémis fortement avant d'haleter comme si j'avais couru un marathon… Je souris en pensant que le vrai sport ne viendrait que dans quelques instants… À ce moment-là, ce ne sera plus un marathon mais carrément la traversée de l'océan Pacifique à la nage ! Néanmoins il me restera toujours assez de force et d'énergie pour faire une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième et je ne sais encore combien de traversée dans le vaste océan de plaisir que m'offrait Edward…

Des caresses le long de mon dos me ramenèrent sur terre ainsi que son sexe que j'avais délaissé, qui se frottait à mon entrée. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir…

Je relevai mon visage au niveau du sien et regardai Edward dans les yeux. Il était tellement beau… Mes doigts caressèrent les traits de son visage d'une manière très tendre. J'avais totalement perdu mes esprits et afin de les reprendre, je le repoussai légèrement de moi et inversai les rôles. Je repris mon masque de coquine et mon regard aguicheur, et le poussai contre le bureau. Je me collai à lui et me déhanchai contre son corps. Je lui donnai un long baiser passionné et langoureux. Lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mon corps je les repoussai contre le bureau.

À bout de souffle, je me séparai de lui et descendis mes baisers sur son torse, léchant ses tétons et les mordillant légèrement. J'entendis ses mains se déplacer sur le bureau et je savais pertinemment qu'elles viendraient se poser sur moi. Sauf que c'était totalement hors de question ! Cette fois-ci, je voulais le dominer totalement ! Je le voulais totalement sous ma merci ! Je fixai ses mains un nouvelle fois sur le meuble pour qu'il comprenne bien l'interdiction de toucher.

Je m'accroupis de manière sensuelle et me mis à genoux devant lui. C'était une sensation étrange de se dire qu'on avait le pouvoir de la situation tout en étant dominé par les positions… J'embrassai son gland et me délectai de sa réaction. Il serra plus fortement sa prise sur le bureau à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Tout en le léchant sur toute sa longueur, je le regardai qui me fixait d'une façon torturée.

« Dis-toi bien que j'ai dû endurer cette même torture afin de rester silencieuse moi aussi… » Soufflai-je avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il porta à sa bouche son poing fermement serré qu'il mordit. Je commençai un va-et-vient tout en masturbant avec ma main la partie qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche. Je jetai de temps en temps un regard en sa direction. Il avait constamment les yeux fermés et son torse se soulevait et redescendait à une allure plutôt affolante. Lorsque je le sentis proche de la jouissance, un coup fut porté à la porte.

« Edward ? Tu es là ? » Résonna la voix de Mike derrière la porte. _(N/M : Hmm… les choses se corsent…)(N/A : Les choses deviennent intéressantes tu veux dire ?)_

Je souris machiavéliquement en imaginant comment je pouvais torturer Edward… En imaginant et en sachant parfaitement que j'allais le faire !

« Oui. Que veux-tu ? » Parvint à répondre Edward après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Je fis tourner ma langue autour de son gland que je chatouillais particulièrement. J'entendis son poing frapper le bureau comme s'il canalisait son énergie pour s'empêcher de crier. Dieu sait que c'était bon de le voir ainsi ! J'allais sûrement avoir le droit à une torture à mon tour par la suite mais bon… C'était tellement jouissif comme jeu !

« Heu… Je peux entrer ? » Fit le blondinet. Peut-être avait-il fait le rapprochement entre ma venue et les bruits suspects d'Edward…

« Je… Je suis plutôt… »

Je malaxai ses bourses à ce moment-là. Sa voix partant dans une sorte de râlement grave de plaisir. Je sentis sa queue trembler dans ma bouche. Allez ! Encore un petit effort et il viendrait ! Il me lança un regard de reproche mais derrière ce regard, je voyais aussi qu'il appréciait le risque. Il fallait juste que je le lui fasse admettre.

« Occupé ! » _(N/M : La vache ! t'as pas idée à quel point c'est HOT là *hyperventile*)_ _(N/D : c'est moi ou je trouve qu'il fait vachement chaud ici?) _Finit-il sa phrase avec beaucoup de difficulté et de concentration. « Que voulais-tu ? » Soupira-t-il de plaisir sur la fin. Je le retirai complètement de ma bouche et accélérai le travail à la main. Edward mordit son point une nouvelle fois mais émit des grognements malgré tout. Je souris et le repris en bouche juste avant qu'il n'éjacule.

« Heu je vais y aller… Ce n'était pas important. » Cafouilla Mike gêné avant de partir. J'avalai rapidement tout ce qu'Edward m'offrit. Je n'étais pas fan des fellations mais je pouvais faire des efforts, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Je n'avais fait que très rarement de petites gâteries à Jacob parce que… En fait je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais ça me paraissait beaucoup moins plaisant qu'avec Edward… Question de goût certainement…

J'entrepris de nettoyer Edward tandis que sa respiration se calmait. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je me relevai et l'embrassai langoureusement. Voyant qu'il ne me touchait plus, je pris ses mains et les posai sur mes fesses. Lorsque je les lâchai, il les retira. N'avait-il pas compris que mon jeu était fini ? Je grognai de frustration et m'écartai de lui. Il avait ce petit sourire sadique sur le visage. Que me préparait-il ? En tout cas, ça ne sentait rien de bon pour moi…

Il me fit reculer un peu et partit du côté de nos vêtements. Sans comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je restai immobile tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit mon shorty et qu'il le mit dans sa poche que je réalisai la situation.

« Hey ! Et notre plan bestial sur le bureau ? » _(N/M : j'allais le dire !)_

Il me regarda avec un sourire victorieux tandis qu'il reboutonnait lentement sa chemise.

« Et bien… Disons que je peux être très rancunier comme tu peux le constater. Ce que tu as fait quand Mike était là était très, très, _très_ vilain… » S'approcha-t-il de moi. Il glissa sa main de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon centre. Il titilla mon clitoris et écarta de ses doigts mes lèvres.

« C'est très vilain de mouiller également de cette manière… C'est totalement indécent mademoiselle Swan. En avez-vous conscience ? » Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille de façon autoritaire. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exciter quand il faisait ça ! _(N/D : Qu'est ce que je l'aime cet Edward...tellement excitant :p)(N/A : *bave*)_

Soudain, il se détacha de moi et me lança mes vêtements que je reçu en pleine figure. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais aussi d'incompréhension. Il ne comptait pas réellement me laisser dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avais satisfait mais pas lui avec moi ! Du moins, pas entièrement…

« Et comment je fais pour me rhabiller sans mon shorty ? »

« Je suis certain que tu sauras te débrouiller… Je dois aller travailler. Sors par la sortie de secours pour ne pas que Mike te soupçonne d'être l'auteur des cochonneries dans le bureau. »

J'ouvris grandement la bouche de stupéfaction. Il n'était pas sérieux là tout de même ? C'était moi qui avait voulu un plan cul et c'était lui qui me posait un lapin et qui m'abandonnait quand il en avait assez ! _(N/M : Vilain Edward ! =O)(N/A : Non mais il a tout calculé le petit coquin ! Sauf que ça passe ou ça casse…)_

Je crus jusqu'au bout à une plaisanterie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte alors que j'étais nue comme un vers !

« Hey ! » Lui fis-je remarquer ma présence tout en me cachant derrière la porte. Il sortit sans rien à dire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je ruminai dans mon coin et vis son portable traîner sur son bureau. Je refermai la porte à clé et m'assis sur le bureau en écartant très largement les jambes. Je plaçai mon majeur juste au dessus de mon sexe et pris une photo. Je vérifiai le cadrage et qu'on ne voyait pas mon visage. Je la définis comme image lorsque je l'appellerais ou qu'il m'appellerait. Je modifiai le 'Bella Swan' par 'PCF'. _(N/M : XD alors là, c'est un beau cadeau pour ce cher Edward)(N/D : Hannn tous les coups sont permis !)(N/A : À l'amour comme à la guerre ! :p)_

Je repositionnai son portable à sa place et pris un mouchoir que je passai entre mes jambes. Pas très classe, mais dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais, mon jean serait autant mouillé que si j'avais uriné dedans ! Crétin d'Edward Cullen sexy comme un dieu !

Je me rhabillai et sortis discrètement par la porte qu'Edward m'avait indiquée. Je rentrai chez moi et allai directement dans ma chambre chercher mon objet magique… J'allais devoir finir le travail moi-même… Comme PCF, Edward Cullen était vraiment mauvais ! Le but est en principe de se soulager mutuellement, là il ne faisait qu'empirer mon état de frustration sexuelle… Je m'étais totalement fait rouler mais je savais que notre relation allait être très intéressante par la suite si nous appliquions le dicton 'œil pour œil, dent pour dent'… _(N/M : Je veux… non, j'exige la suite mais alors dans un futur extrêmement proche !)(N/D : j'exige aussi la suite... vu le niveau de frustration !)(N/A : C'est-à-dire que pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas encore écrite… *part se cacher*)_

* * *

_**Avant toute chose, je rappelle que l'arme blanche ou l'arme à feu ne servent qu'à menacer l'auteur afin d'obtenir la suite plus rapidement, mais ne servent en aucun cas à tirer (et à viser juste par la même occasion). Autrement, comme voulez-vous avoir une suite ?**_

_**Enfin bref… J'avais dit que la fin allait être sadique et c'était le cas non ? Frustrée ? Déçue ? Besoin d'une douche froide ? D'un Edward made by Hussy Apple ? Laissez-moi vos impressions ! =D**_

_**Je ne pense pas être en mesure de donner des teasers avec les replies aux reviews, mais je ferai de mon mieux. J'espère vous dire à la semaine suivante avec le bonus n°4 qui ne sera peut-être pas aussi chaud que celui-ci mais bon… Un peu de provocation malgré tout ne fera pas de mal à nos deux protagonistes.**_

_**X.O.X .O. Hussy Apple**_


	6. BONUS 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai mis un petit plus de temps à poster cette fois-ci, mais entre les contrôles pour clore le premier trimestre, le conseil des classes, la réunion parents-profs, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me concentrer sur l'écriture. Je vous préviens aussi d'ores et déjà que je ne serais pas chez moi durant les vacances de fin d'année et donc, que je n'aurais peut-être pas la possibilité d'écrire ou de poster. Sur ce, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et qui m'ont ajoutée soit à leurs alertes, soit dans leurs fictions favorites. Si je ne reposte pas avant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année. N'oubliez pas de sortir couverts et de boire (et parfois même manger) avec modération ! Bisous bisous._

* * *

_BONUS N°4 – Volvo ou moyen de transport permettant d'aller plus facilement au septième ciel ?_

_**Point de vue Edward**_

_Deux jours…_

Voilà deux jours que je l'avais quittée dans ce bureau la laissant nue et insatisfaite. Certainement frustrée également… Je ne savais pas si elle voulait me rappeler ou non après le coup que je lui avais fait mais j'espérais que oui. D'abord je lui faisais faux bond à un rendez-vous purement sexuel. Enfin… 'faux bond' n'est pas tout à fait vrai parce que j'avais prévu de venir, mais un peu plus tard que l'heure qu'elle m'avait fixée. Bella n'avait vraiment aucune patience ! Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement elle était partie me chercher alors que j'aurais attendu bien plus longtemps ! Ensuite, je l'avais laissée sur sa faim. Tout ça dans l'unique but de me faire désirer.

Mon jeu pouvait faire totalement le contraire de ce que je pensais, c'est-à-dire la frustrer au point de la perdre, ou inversement, tel que c'était dans mes plans : la rendre accro jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de moi…

Je m'interdis de trop y penser et laissai de côté mon portable. Du moins, toujours dans ma poche mais pas dans mon champ de vision afin de ne pas le fixer de manière obsessionnelle. Je soufflai et pris mes affaires afin de partir chez le comptable.

Lorsque j'en sortis il était seize heures moins le quart. Je rentrai chez moi me préparer et me rendis au rendez-vous prévu avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. J'espérais que Bella serait là mais personne ne m'en avait parlée, d'autant plus que c'était juste un rendez-vous au…

_Starbuck du coin !_ Réalisai-je.

Exactement l'endroit où Bella travaillait… Je soufflai. Cartes, j'avais très envie de la revoir mais je ne voulais pas lui faciliter la tâche en nous voyant sans qu'elle ne m'ait appelé.

Je me garai et sortis de la voiture. Devant le café se trouvaient déjà Alice et son petit ami Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie. Cette dernière m'informa que l'on pouvait déjà rentrer et qu'Emmett nous rejoindrait un peu plus tard en compagnie de sa sœur. Ainsi donc, elle serait là… Je les saluai un à un avant de leur ouvrir la porte. On s'assit au fond sur une banquette.

Un serveur vint vers nous et prit notre commande alors qu'Emmett arrivait en compagnie de sa sœur. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver Bella magnifique dans sa robe blanche et ses talons compensés de la même couleur. Elle avait un maquillage naturel et léger. Je lui souris et son humeur sembla s'améliorer puisque ses traits se détendirent et qu'elle me sourit. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde et s'assit à mes côtés avant de me faire la bise.

« Bonjour à toi Edward-je-laisse-frustrée-une-jolie-femme-sur-mon-bureau-dégoulinante-entre-les-cuisses… » Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Je retins mon sourire, tout en réfrénant un maximum les pensées salaces qui me venaient en tête lorsqu'elle prenait cette voix aguicheuse rien que pour moi.

« Tu pourrais te décaler que j'aille saluer ton frère. Tu serais gentille. » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire narquois. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se décala. Je saluai Emmett d'une poignée de main. Il me serra la main avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Je me retins de lui signaler qu'il me faisait mal et m'assis à ma place sans rien dire. Il ne m'avait pas lancé de regard particulier comme un regard noir ou d'avertissement. Personne n'avait dû remarquer son comportement avec moi… Je pensais à trois possibilités quant à son comportement. La première, il était énervé en arrivant et sans en prendre conscience il m'avait serré plus fortement à cause de ça. Deuxièmement, il m'en voulait toujours pour notre conversation téléphonique de l'autre jour sur sa sœur. Troisièmement, il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella… Sauf que c'était peu probable, si ça avait été le cas il ne se serait pas contenté de me faire souffrir avec une poignée de main. Il aurait fait bien pire !

Je me massai pour calmer la douleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella. Après avoir froncé les sourcils, elle sourit d'une façon bien particulière, dans le genre 'j'ai des arrières pensées sexuelles'. Elle se rapprocha de moi et murmura à mon oreille :

« Je savais que toi aussi tu étais reparti insatisfait de notre rendez-vous dans ton bureau. Observe-toi un peu… Ce mal de main n'est pas venu tout seul n'est-ce pas… » Souffla-t-elle. « Tu sais qu'il suffisait que tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te satisfaire… »

Sa main se posa sur mon genou. Je sursautai légèrement tout en frissonnant d'anticipation. C'était certain qu'avec le coup que je lui avais fait, elle n'allait pas me laisser indemne. Cependant, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait rien faire qui pourrait énerver son frère… Ou rien qui ne puisse le mettre sur la piste de notre aventure… Exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'elle faisait à présent en me parlant à l'oreille et en mettant ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Du moins, en public… En privé, je ne serais jamais contre !

Je déplaçai sa main sur sa propre cuisse en voyant le serveur arriver.

« Tu te trompes. » Lui dis-je en face avant de me retourner vers le serveur qui demandait à Emmett ce qu'il désirait. Je me reculai un peu de Bella, qui ne manqua pas de souffler. Elle commanda un chocolat viennois avec un muffin à la framboise tandis que son frère prit un café et une tonne de viennoiseries. Rosalie le regarda avec un air de reproche. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les commandes.

Chacun se mit à discuter de choses et d'autres sauf Bella et Emmett qui semblaient toujours être en froid l'un avec l'autre. J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi sauf que je n'osais pas demander alors je me contentais de parler des affaires du commerce d'Alice avec elle-même ou bien de ma boîte avec Jasper. J'apprenais également à faire la connaissance de Rosalie de manière plus approfondie. Quand nous eûmes tous plus ou moins épuisé nos stocks de sujet de conversation, un grand silence accompagna la tension palpable de la table qu'engendrait la mauvaise humeur de la famille Swan.

« Je vais prendre l'air… » Fit Bella avant de sortir de table et se diriger vers l'entrée du café. Son frère souffla et se cala au fond de sa chaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Alice avec une certaine légèreté. Emmett souffla une nouvelle fois. Son regard n'était plus coléreux mais comme attristé…

« Je pensais que ton voyage improvisé lui ferait du bien mais depuis sa rupture avec Jacob, elle change totalement. Elle était timide et plutôt réservée, maintenant c'est limite si elle se la joue comme les pom-pom-girls à l'époque du lycée. Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle change de style vestimentaire mais tu as vu comment elle s'habille maintenant ? Je te jure Alice que si tu ne répares pas ça, je vais te tuer en même temps qu'elle ! Et encore ! Si ce n'était que sa façon de s'habiller, ça passerait ! Sauf qu'elle change totalement de mentalité également ! La Bella sérieuse que j'ai connu a déserté pour laisser place à la Bella un petit trop extravertie à mon goût. Elle ne pense plus qu'à s'amuser et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit faire avec les hommes ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils la considèrent comme une fille facile ou encore une salope ou une pute parce qu'elle couche avec de nombreux prétendants… Et son nouveau look ne doit pas aider. Quand je suis venue la chercher, elle portait un minishort en jean, un décolleté assez conséquent et des talons aiguilles… »

Emmett souffla pour la troisième fois depuis le départ de sa sœur et se prit le visage entre les mains. Rosalie lui mit une main sur son épaule. Il leva de nouveau le visage vers nous et reprit :

« Je lui ai demandé qu'elle se change et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. Plus que blessée, elle ne s'est pas mise à pleurer comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant, elle m'a juste renvoyé à la figure ce qu'elle avait à me reprocher. Elle s'est quand même changée et nous sommes arrivés ici… Désolé de plomber ainsi l'ambiance. »

« Tu sais, Bella sait quand même ce qu'elle fait. » Le rassura Alice. « Lorsque nous étions en Angleterre, je ne te cacherais pas qu'elle a eu des relations sexuelles… »

Je m'étouffai à cette révélation de la part d'Alice qui s'interrompit. Tout le monde me regarda et me demanda si ça allait. Je leur répondis affirmativement et tâchais de paraître tout à fait normal. Pourtant, j'étais en colère. Extrêmement en colère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se payait de ma tête… Elle qui me disait '_Je suis partie en Angleterre et même quand j'ai eu la possibilité de t'appeler, je ne l'ai pas fait pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne recherche pas la même chose.' _Tu parles ! Elle avait seulement un ou des autres sexes sur pattes pour la satisfaire !

Emmett s'énerva presque autant que moi et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Mais c'était seulement avec un homme, rassure-toi ! J'ai pris cet exemple pour te montrer qu'elle a encore des valeurs. Leur relation à duré trois semaines, je ne sais pas si ça aurait continué entre les deux si nous n'étions pas rentrées en Amérique, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup la nuit… »

« Alice ! » Cria Emmett. « Tu pourrais éviter de me dire des trucs comme ça ! Là, ça ne me rassure pas du tout, ça me dégoûte de savoir ma sœur en train de se faire _baiser_ par un homme ! »

« Tu pourrais au moins parler d'elle avec un peu plus de respect ! » Haussa-t-elle également la voix. « Je suis certaine que toi aussi tu n'as pas dû toujours être très tendre avec tes partenaires sexuelles ! Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à la voir comme une femme et non plus comme ta petite sœur ! Même si ça peut te faire mal de la voir grandir, il faut que tu lui laisses faire ses propres erreurs et qu'elle puisse se forger sa propre expérience personnelle. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est justement parce que j'ai fait des erreurs qui m'ont coûté très cher pour certaines que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas en lui interdisant d'avoir des relations sexuelles que tu y arriveras ! Dis-lui les choses calmement, donne ton avis mais ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'elle veut. Le grand-frère a un rôle de conseiller. Dicter ce qu'elle doit faire de sa vie ou lui interdire certaines choses, c'est le rôle de votre père ou de votre mère. Pas le tien… Il faudra un jour ou l'autre que tu te le mettes dans la tête parce que si ça commence déjà par des prises de tête comme maintenant, plus tard vous couperez totalement les ponts. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… »

Emmett sembla se raisonner un peu avec les arguments d'Alice et lui prit la main en signe de remerciement. Rosalie quand à elle, lui caressa la joue juste après la lui avoir embrassée. Emmett retrouva un peu le sourire.

« Tu sais que je serais aussi toujours là pour toi mec. » Lui dit Jasper. Emmett le remercia. Il n'y avait que moi qui n'avais pas encore parlé…

« Tu sais à propos de la dernière fois, je m'excuse… » Me lançai-je.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Edward, mais la mienne. » S'excusa-t-il à son tour. « C'est vrai que je suis trop protecteur avec elle… Mais c'est ma petite sœur je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est vrai que je préférerai la savoir entre de bonnes mains par exemple quelqu'un comme toi… Alors je m'excuse… Toujours potes ? » Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

« Toujours potes ! » Acceptai-je sa poignée. Cette fois-ci, il ne me la serra correctement. Avec force mais sans me détruire la main…

L'ambiance redevint plus légère après ça. Nous discutâmes encore un long moment sans que Bella ne revienne et visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à m'en inquiéter… Emmett l'appela. Sans succès, la ligne était occupée.

« Bon et bien, faut croire qu'elle a décidé de nous laisser en plan… » En conclut Emmett. « Je vais me sacrifier pour lui manger son muffin ! »

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase qu'il s'emparait déjà du gâteau. Grâce à sa grande bouche, en trois bouchées ce fut déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Alice et Jasper nous dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent. Et si nous voyions Bella, nous étions priés de lui dire au revoir de leur part. Rosalie, Emmett et moi restâmes encore un petit moment à discuter lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je manquai de peu de m'étouffer en voyant ce qu'affichait l'écran…

« _C'est. Pas. Vrai !_ » Fis-je à moi-même. J'allais décrocher lorsqu'Emmett me prit le portable des mains. Ma réaction avait dû l'intriguer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque autant que les miens quand j'avais vu ça… Je repris rapidement mon bien et décrochai.

« Non mais t'es complètement folle ! » M'exclamai-je avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole. Parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça.

« Rooo ça va hein ! Tu n'es pas content d'avoir une jolie photo de mon intimité totalement frustrée. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps de bien observer la photo. Autrement tu verrais bien à quel point j'étais dégoulinante… Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu étais parti alors que je te voulais plus que tout… »

« Tu sais te faire désirer tu le sais ça ? »

« Je pourrais en dire de même de toi ! »

« Pour tout te dire c'était le but… »

« Ça je n'en doute pas… Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais à la place d'être avec vous au café ? »

Elle commençait à prendre sa voix sexy et désirable, et c'était presque comme si toutes les révélations d'Alice, le monde autour de moi et ce que Bella avait fait avec mon portable avaient disparu… Il ne restait plus que la femme que je désirais qui comptait. D'ailleurs, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres devait le prouver…

« Oui j'aimerais bien… Je ne suis pas le seul à me l'être demandé à ce propos. »

« Je suis allée faire un peu de shopping. Tout d'abord je suis passée acheter un cadeau d'excuse pour mon frère avant de passer dans un sex-shop où j'ai acheté deux ou trois bricoles… D'ici quelques secondes je vais vous rejoindre, m'excuser auprès de mon frère, lui donner son cadeau et dire que je passe aux toilettes vite fait avant de partir… Rosalie et Emmett diront qu'il est temps pour eux de s'en aller également. Tu m'attendras sagement dans ta voiture. Quand je serais sûre qu'ils seront partis, je viendrais te rejoindre. Ensuite, je te montrerai un endroit où nous seront tranquilles pour… nous satisfaire. »

« Et pourquoi accepterais-je ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu de ce genre de relation je te rappelle… Entre nous deux, c'est toi qui a besoin de moi et non l'inverse. »

« Si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu aurais refusé ma proposition. Or ce n'est pas le cas. On en rediscutera un peu plus tard. Pour éviter qu'il ne comprenne que c'est moi, ne raccroche pas avant que je sois là. »

« D'accord… » Elle raccrocha. « Je t'écoute… » Parlai-je dans le vide.

Je fis semblant que mon interlocuteur continuait de parler. Bella arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Je remarquai qu'elle portait un petit sac blanc ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Emmett se leva et commença à s'excuser auprès d'elle. Du moins, c'est ce que je conclus à son visage qui n'avait pas l'air coléreux mais désolé. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes mais je crois que c'était surtout parce qu'elle lui parlait à l'oreille. Puis ils se séparèrent, Emmett ayant les larmes aux yeux. Chose très inhabituelle ! Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. Je raccrochai le téléphone après avoir faire mes au revoir à la personne imaginaire et me rapprochai d'eux. Quand son frère découvrit les deux billets il était à la limite de sauter au plafond. Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras qu'il fit tourner en l'air.

« Arrête Emmett ! » Fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. « Arrête ou je vais te vomir dessus ! »

Il la reposa directement au sol mais continua de la tenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol par déséquilibre. Il remercia encore et encore en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bella rit comme une enfant à qui on fait des chatouilles et je trouvais ça vraiment attendrissant.

« Emmett arrête ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Si ça continue ils vont finir par nous mettre dehors ! »

« M'en fiche ! » Fit-il comme un gosse. Néanmoins il se sépara de sa sœur même si l'envie de l'enlacer était toujours présente. Elle se lisait dans ses yeux. Rosalie vint se mettre à côté de lui et il passa son bras derrière le bas de son dos. Il lui montra les billets.

« Deux places pour le match des Seattle Seahawks ! C'est super mon amour ! » S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

«Sur ce, je vais devoir y aller. » Annonça Bella.

Elle fit la bise à Rosalie, bien que je me souvins qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça à la soirée passée dans mon club… Elle enlaça son frère et vins aussi me faire la bise. Elle me chuchota un bref 'N'oublie pas…' à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers les toilettes.

« Bon je crois que je vais aussi m'en aller… Je vais payer la note des consommations. » Les saluai-je.

« Non laisse tomber j'y vais ! » S'interposa Emmett.

« Tu sais très bien comment ça va terminer si tu commences avec ça… »

« À chaque fois, c'est toi qui nous offre tout ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai aussi envie de payer ! Si j'apprends à laisser ma petite sœur vivre sa vie, toi tu dois apprendre à céder certaines choses. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien à apprendre. La preuve : je vais te laisser payer. Et dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Bon… C'était toute une stratégie. Plus vite parti, plus vite Bella viendrait… Même si je ne lui dirais pas directement, j'avais extrêmement envie d'elle en ce moment… De lui arracher sa petite robe blanche, tenir ses seins entre mes mains, l'embrasser avec passion sur toutes les parcelles de son corps, la caresser, sentir ses poils s' hérisser sous l'effet de mes caresses, entendre ses gémissements lorsque le plaisir l'envahira… Et plus encore !

Je profitai qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour aller du côté des toilettes. Je fus plaqué contre le mur et Bella s'empara immédiatement de ma bouche. Je lui laissai libre accès à l'intérieur où nous jouâmes avec nos langues. À bout de souffle, nous fûmes contraints de nous séparer. Mes mains ne purent s'empêcher d'explorer son corps et finirent leur exploration sur ses fesses que je palpais avec délectation. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me caressa l'entrejambe de sa main tout en m'embrassant la partie de mon torse dénudé.

« Bella arrête… » Lui dis-je tout bas. Elle m'obéit et me regarda d'un air confus. « Pas en public s'il-te-plaît. Je sens que je suis très proche d'avoir une érection si ce n'est pas déjà le cas et je me sens mal à l'aise. »

Elle me sourit de manière rassurante et me déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me prendre par la main et m'entraîner vers l'entrée du café, non sans avoir vérifié que son frère et sa petite amie étaient bien partis. Je faisais en sorte de la coller au maximum pour ne pas qu'on remarque la bosse de mon jean. Comme je le craignais, elle avait déjà bien trop d'ampleur sur mon corps comme sur mon cœur… Elle pourrait tout aussi bien jouer de moi en sachant qu'elle était ma plus grande faiblesse.

Je lui indiquai où je m'étais garé et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous mettre en route. Bien que je fusse au volant, c'est elle qui m'indiquait le chemin. Je suivais ses indications à la lettre en même temps qu'elle attisait mon désir avec quelques caresses bien placées, des mots et des phrases si… enfin… de simples mots qui vous donnent juste envie de lui arracher ses vêtements brutalement et de la faire vôtre, peu importe l'endroit et la position…

Mon GPS version réelle et matérielle me mena dans une petite ruelle déserte.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. Coupe le moteur, nous allons en avoir pour un moment… » Dit-elle la voix rauque. _Putain ! _Vous avais-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais cette voix-là ?

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, lui faisant confiance. Elle détacha sa ceinture et vient se mettre à califourchon sur moi. _Bon sang !_ Si elle allait faire ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire, ça allait promettre ! J'avais toujours eu envie de faire ça dans une voiture, et dans _ma_ voiture en particulier… Les vitres teintées sont un immense avantage… On ne sait jamais quelqu'un pouvait passer à tout moment…

Elle me détacha et m'embrassa tout en ondulant sur moi. Nous gémîmes en même temps grâce à la friction qu'elle créait entre nos deux sexes. Les petits coups de rein que je mettais devaient nous exciter encore plus. Je n'en pouvais plus et Bella l'avait bien compris… Encore une fois, elle me faisait payer le geste de la dernière fois. Elle recula le siège conducteur pour que nous ayons plus de place. Après quoi, elle défit un à un les boutons de ma chemise en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard aguicheur et coquin digne de Succube en personne ! Même un saint n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une érection rien qu'en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je passai mes mains par-dessous sa robe et lui caressai l'extérieur de ses cuisses. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et baissa un peu le dossier du siège de telle sorte à ce que j'ai une vue imprenable de la situation... Elle se sépara de moi hâtivement et fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête avant de retrouver mes lèvres. Mes mains trouvèrent directement le chemin pour aller dégrafer son soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle que je balançai sur le siège passager. Ou peut-être bien sur la banquette arrière… Mais après tout, quelle importance ?

Elle me défit ma chemise et caressa longuement mon torse de ses douces mains. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Mes doigts s'infiltrèrent dans le sous-vêtement de ma belle et titillèrent ses lèvres déjà bien mouillées rien que pour moi. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et poussa un petit cri de plaisir tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne et me pria d'arrêter ce que je lui faisais. Avant même que je ne me pose des questions qu'elle repartit à l'attaque de mes lèvres et je la sentais se déshabiller entièrement au dessus de moi. Puis ses mains vinrent détacher la boucle de ma ceinture, faire sauter le bouton de mon jean, descendre lentement la fermeture… Elle prit un instant pour me caresser la bête par-dessus mon boxer… J'émis un grognement bestial.

Je me soulevai un peu pour l'aider à baisser mon jean et mon boxer. À peine furent-ils à mes pieds que Bella s'empala sur mon membre. Nous soupirâmes tous deux de contentement lorsque nous ne formâmes plus qu'un. Mon cœur se serra davantage que d'habitude. L'excitation était toujours présente mais une nouvelle sensation s'installait. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire une sensation composée de plusieurs. Il y avait ce sentiment de réconfort, ce sentiment de sécurité, ce sentiment de nostalgie, ce sentiment que ça allait mal finir… Mais par dessous tout, il y avait des sentiments amoureux… Voilà exactement tout ce que je ne devais pas éprouver…

Elle stoppa tout mouvement durant l'instant d'un regard dans le blanc des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit dans mon regard, ni ce qu'il se passa durant cette fraction de seconde où nous nous étions échangé bien plus qu'un simple regard, mais cela la fit tourner la tête de façon gênée. Elle commença à se mouvoir sur moi, blottissant sa tête à côté de la mienne. Ses bras passèrent derrière ma nuque. Et soudainement, comme si rien n'était apparu, le désir reprit le total contrôle de mon corps… L'insouciance des conséquences avec. Mon esprit était libre de se laisser aller au plaisir charnel…

N'allant pas assez vite à mon goût, ni assez puissamment, je donnais des coups de rein à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait glisser sur mon sexe. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées et difficiles, nos corps se recouvraient peu à peu d'une fine pellicule de sueur tandis que chacune des vitres de ma voiture s'embuaient. L'air était chaud… _très_ chaud… tout comme nous d'ailleurs !

Nous augmentâmes la cadence de nos gestes avec une parfaite coordinations. Je sentais de plus en plus la chaleur envahir mes reins, signe que j'étais proche de me libérer. Quant à ma belle, ses parois vaginales me faisaient peu à peu prisonnier de son antre… Elle gémissait fortement et ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la chair de mon dos. Je devais avoir un petit côté masochiste pour aimer cette douleur que cela me procurait…

De plus en plus proche de l'orgasme, je l'aidai à venir plus vite en lui caressant le clitoris. Mon corps se raidit presque entièrement et je me laissai envahir par la vague de jouissance avant elle, mais qui ne tarda pas non plus à venir dans un cri d'extase.

Nous nous laissâmes tous les deux retomber sur le siège. Elle se blottit contre moi, la tête dans le creux de mon cou. Nous reprîmes chacun notre respiration avant qu'on ne se décide finalement à se séparer physiquement. Je l'entendis souffler avant de se remettre comme avant. J'aimais la tenir contre moi dans un moment post-orgasmique. Il n'y avait aucune gêne à ne pas parler, au contraire… C'était… parfait.

Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chercher ses vêtements. Elle s'assit sur le siège passager où elle se rhabilla. Je remontai mon boxer et mon pantalon. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Le lapin que tu m'a posé, t'a coûté environ trois cents cinquante dollars puisque je t'avais réservé une belle surprise à l'hôtel Hyatt. La prochaine fois que _tu_ m'appelleras tu auras réservé à cet hôtel, acheté une bouteille de champagne, des fruits tels que des fraises ou des raisins, ainsi que de la chantilly et du chocolat. Après ça, nous serons quittes. Et je tiens à ce qu'on se revoit plus vite qu'auparavant… » Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. « Ou la vengeance sera _terrible_… » Me menaça-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle réajusta correctement sa tenue et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle reprit son sac blanc d'achats. Main sur la poignée, elle me lança une dernière réplique avant de sortir et me laisser seul :

« J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec _toi_… »

La portière claqua. Après quoi, ce fut le silence total… Toutes mes pensées néfastes m'envahirent de nouveau, m'apportant une migraine à force de trop réfléchir. J'avais même comme un goût étrange de regret, maintenant qu'elle était partie… Si je lui cédai à chaque fois, c'est parce qu'elle créait un désir tellement puissant chez moi que je ne pouvais que me soumettre à cette attirance… C'était comme essayer d'échapper à l'attraction gravitationnelle. C'est totalement impossible.

Alors évidemment sur le moment, je me sens bien puisque je cède à mes pulsions sexuelles, l'un des instincts primaires les plus puissants. Mais après… Après je me dis que j'aurais dû plus résister, que Bella n'est pas le centre de la Terre et que par conséquence je peux lui résister. Il suffit juste que je garde une distance respectable…

Mais en ai-je vraiment envie ? Est-ce que je veux _vraiment_ m'éloigner d'elle ? Non… Bien sûr que non ! Et ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps… Au contraire même !

Je soufflai.

Qu'était-on censé faire dans cette situation ? Écouter ce que son cœur nous dicte de faire ? Ou la raison ?

Je me pris le visage entre les mains et soufflai derechef. Je pris ma chemise sur la banquette arrière et l'enfilai avant de la boutonner sommairement. Je remis correctement mon siège et commençai à rouler vers une destination inconnue. Il fallait seulement que je m'éloigne. Que je fasse quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de penser à _elle_. Quelque chose qui m'empêche de formuler l'hypothèse que je suis amoureux d'_elle_. Quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit… Quelque chose… ou _quelqu'un_…


End file.
